Superando el pasado
by Alexandra Stewart
Summary: Bella es una prestigiosa agente del FBI que junto con su hermano Emmett superara todos sus problemas. Y ayudará a los Cullen a librarse del hombre que amenaza con destruir su familia. El mismo que destruyo su vida en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café deleitándose con su dulce sabor mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina. Con la mirada al frente y mordiéndose el labio debido a las miradas que le dirigían mientras el ruido de sus tacones retumban por los pasillos.

Se sintió _poderosa._

Sonrió. Por primera vez desde aquel terrible día, Bella se sentía una mujer nueva preparada para todo. Llevaba por lo menos tres años en el FBI contando con tan solo 25 años y todos los días los sentía como el primero.

Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando su café sobre el escritorio se sentó inspirando el aroma de lo desconocido mientras esperaba los pormenores de su nuevo caso.

Ella era así. _Ansiosa _pero eficaz. Y con una morboso gusto por encerrar a esos miserables tras las rejas.

Suspiró. Aunque le desagradaban, ella no descansaba hasta encontrarlos y hacerlos pagar por lo que habían hecho.

_Asesinos, violadores, viudas negras, ladrones de cuello blanco… _

A través de los años Bella había visto eso y mucho más.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

Lo peor era cuando debía habla con las familias. Lo evitaba lo más que podía, porque le partía el corazón ver a familias destrozadas por esos miserables que no merecían vivir. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho y se apresuró a limpiarla.

No le preocupaba si su maquillaje se corría porque en realidad usaba lo mínimo posible. Un poco de corrector de ojos por aquí, brillo de labio por acá y _tachán._ Palabras textuales de Emmet, "_quedaba echa una muñequita de porcelana"._

Sonrió de nuevo.

_Emmet._

Cuanto lo amaba. Su hermano mayor. Tenía 29 años y se comportaba como un niño de 6.

Como cuando quería ganarle en llegar a la cocina cuando ella preparaba galletas y la lanzaba contra el sofá riendo a carcajada limpia. O cuando se burlaba de ella por no poder llegar al estante más alto de su amada biblioteca o…

Un estruendo la hizo sobresaltarse y por poco derramó su café.

-¡Bells! – _o como ahora. _Pensó

Corrió y se sentó sobre sus piernas tratando de no aplastarla inútilmente.

-¡Emmet!

-¿Qué?- Dijo inocentemente batiendo sus pestañas.

-Me aplastas- murmuró debido a la falta de aire.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente, pero la sonrisa que luchaba por ocultar lo delataba.

-¿Qué quieres?- le gruñó juguetonamente. Ellos eran inseparables. Tanto que a Bella le costó aceptar a la escultural novia de su hermano, Rosalie. Hasta que él le aseguro que siempre estaría a su lado. Y ella le cayó bien a pesar de su adicción a las compras.

Se estremeció recordando la última vez que la acompaño al centro comercial. Nunca lo volvería a hacer.

-Nada, yo solo…- Pero se interrumpió debido a que la canción _Gentleman _inundo la habitación.

-Hola Eddy. No…. Si… ¿¡ QUE!? Pero ella está bien. ¿verdad? Voy para allá. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Bella debido al cambio brusco del estado de animo de su hermano.

-Te cuento en el auto. Tienes que ayudarme.

Y con eso la arrastró mientras llamó a Rosalie para que se encontraran en la Casa de los Cullen.

Lo que dejó más confundida a bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento con paso apremiante y Emmet empujo a su hermana hacia una camioneta Equinox, Chevrolet color plata perfectamente estacionada mientras que él se subía a su Captiva color azabache.

-¡Sube al auto!- exclamó de manera brusca. Su voz tenía un deje de desesperación e ira contenida.

Salió disparado de ahí sin dar ninguna explicación, y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Bella captó un susurró en el viento.- ¡Sígueme!

No lo dudo y puso el auto en marcha, preocupada por perder de vista a su hermano.

Su cerebro empezó a trabajar de prisa. Emmet era alocado. Sí. Pero jamás manejaba más rápido de lo permitido. Bueno, de lo que Rose le tenía permitido. Hasta alguien como el necesitaba límites.

Y no los saltaba. No desde que…

Agitó su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que con tanto esfuerzo había empujado en el fondo de su mente para que no volvieran a salir a la luz.

Nadie en Nueva York, a excepción de Emmet, conocía lo que había ocurrido en ese maldito pueblo del Estado de Washington, donde nunca salía el sol y era tan verde con un planeta alienígena. Ese que alguna vez fue el núcleo de su infancia, y rápidamente se convirtió en el espacio de sus pesadillas.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no volvía allí desde hace tantos años. La otra era que su madre la había echado culpándola de la muerte de su padre.

Bufó.

Cualquiera tendría más sentido maternal que esa mujer, pero echarla con 16 años era el colmo.

Apretó fuertemente el volante. Y se dio cuenta que su hermano había bajado la velocidad.

Se estaciono frente a una imponente casa. Bella contuvo el aire maravillada. Sin duda alguna se veía en ella criando a sus hijos en un futuro lejano, muy lejano. No estaba preparada aún, y le preocupaba ser tan mala como Renné lo fue con ellos alguna vez.

Bajó del vehículo para reunirse con su hermano, pero esté entro rápidamente por la puerta que estaba levemente abierta como esperando su llegada.

Y mientras más se acercaba, escuchaba el murmullo de conversaciones.

-¿Qué le pasa a la duendecillo? ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?! ¡Alice! Dime que está bien Jazz, dímelo.

Escuchó el sollozo suave de un hombre, y ella pudo ver que estaba consumido por la pena.

Era alto, pero no más que Emmet. Y sus risos dorados caían hasta sus hombros contrastados con una tez pálida. Unos ojos azules que debieron ser hermosos en su momento. Pero que ahora estaban consumidos por la pena. Se veían…

_Muertos-_pensó. Tragó saliva fuertemente.

Igual que los suyos en algún momento.

-Se la llevo Em. La alejo de mi lado.- Calló de rodillas al suelo- Y a Sophie- sollozó.

La cara de Emmet paso de la angustia a la locura asesina.

-¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Dime! Juro que voy a matarlo- juró caminando en círculos.

-N..o.. lo sé- sollozó más fuerte el rubio.- Llegue tarde del trabajo y no las encontré. Todo estaba destrozado. Y había…- su voz se rompió- sangre.

Se escuchó un sollozo que provenía del otro lado de la habitación. Bella se giró y vio a cuatro individuos de cuya presencia no se había percatado antes.

Dos mujeres y dos hombres. Una de ella era una mujer adulta. Tenía el cabello color caramelo que enmarcaba su cara en forma de corazón. En ella se destacaban sus ojos verdes, tan tristes e inundados de lágrimas que a Bella se le estrujo el corazón.

Estaba refugiada en los brazos del que Bella supuso debía ser su marido. Él también era absolutamente guapo aun con las leves arrugas que empezaban a verse en la comisura de sus ojos. Su cabello era dorado, con algunas canas. Lo que lo hacía ver más sofisticado.

Su semblante era triste. Y Bella vio como trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras consolaba su mujer.

El siguiente la dejo sin aliento. Bella nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo y devastado a la vez.

Su cabello era color cobrizo despeinado y de piel clara. Sus ojos eran iguales a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Verdes. Magníficos. _Deslumbrantes._ Pero increíblemente tristes.

Bella noto en su cara cierta incomodidad. Y la razón estaba a su lado colgándose de su cuello con unos shorts tan cortos como la ropa interior.

_Zorra._- Pensó al ver como no parecía nada triste. Y lo único que hacía era soltar sollozos claramente falsos mientras que trataba de pegarse al chico que solo trataba de alejarla.

Su sangre hirvió. No creyó que pudiera odiar a alguien tan fácil y rápido pero ahí estaba la prueba viviente.

Emmet recordó que no había venido solo y se apresuró a presentar a su hermana.

-Lamento no haberlos presentado antes. Ella es Bella.-dijo.

Todos se voltearon a mirarla y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Iba a saludar cuando de pronto la zorra se abalanzo sobre ella y la abofeteo. Bella se llevó la mano a la mejilla sorprendida.

-Eres una desgraciada- dijo con voz molestamente aguda – Y tu Emmet como te atreves a engallar a Rose. Yo sé que ella es una perra a veces pero…

Bella no la dejo terminar y la estrello contra la pared. Se acercó peligrosamente a su cara y le susurro amenazadoramente.

-No vuelvas a hablar de Rose así en mi presencia. ¿Quedo claro?- Asintió rápidamente. – Y como vuelvas a golpearme te voy a arrancar esa melena teñida.

-¿Quién te dijo que soy teñida?- grito indignada.

-Tus cejas.- Reí. Era obvio. Rubia platinada y cejas negras. Por favor. ¡Quien no se daría cuenta!

Escuche una risa aterciopelada y me volteé para saludar a ese chico que me robo el aliento.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella se giró. Y fue más que obvio para los presentes que esos dos tuvieron una especie de conexión instantánea.

Edward Cullen era un joven vibrante de 26 años amante de la buena música y los libros clásicos. Podrían haberlo tildado de _nerd _o_ raro _en la secundaria pero la verdad era muy diferente. Edward se sentía muy orgulloso de su colección de CD'sy sus libros clásicos y no lo ocultaba, pero nunca dejo que eso lo apartara de los demás.

En realidad era parte del equipo de Fútbol americano y tocaba el piano desde los 6. Un perfecto caballero que trataba a las damas con el debido respeto aunque algunas de _damas_ no tuvieran nada.

Y era inexplicablemente el soltero más codiciado cuando entro a la universidad, aun cuando él no salía con cualquiera. En realidad podría contar el número de sus citas a lo largo de los años. _Mmmm_ ¿16 tal vez?

Se graduó de la Universidad en el área de medicina. Como su padre. Aunque Carlisle se especializo en Cardiología y él en Pediatría. Y dejo la música como un Hobby. Una manera de escapar del mundo cuando se sentía extremadamente solo.

Eso lo hacía sentirse culpable. El sentirse de esa manera teniendo una familia que lo amaba incondicionalmente. Pero no lo había entendido hasta que vio a la pequeña castaña de ojos color chocolate tan profundo que podrías perderte en ellos en la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

_Un ángel.-pensó_. Era la única explicación para tan bello ser de mejillas sonrojadas y piel tan blanca y aparentemente suave como la porcelana.

Él nunca había sido enamoradizo, pero desde que vio como la chica estampo a Jessica contra la pared supo que ella debía ser _suya._

Su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. _Su mujer. _

Bella por su parte se sintió desconcertada.

Jamás había sentido nada como eso.

Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado. Y ambos notaron una picazón en sus cuerpos ansiando el tacto del otro.

Se observaron mutuamente por lo que pudieron haber sido horas hasta que Bella escucho el sonido más desagradable que pudiera existir.

-Holis, soy Jessica pero me puedes decir Jess- dijo la _mujerzuela. _Masticando chicle ruidosamente y jugando con una de sus extensiones- Si no eres novia de mi Osito entonces… ¿Quién eres?- dijo despectivamente.

-¿Tu osito?- dijo alguien en mis espaldas. Era Rose. _Oh oh._

Si algo aprendí observando a las chicas descaradas que miraban a Emmet, era que debían estar preocupadas por otra cosa. Ya que Rose dejaba claro que Em era de su propiedad.

_Esto va a estar entretenido_- pensó Bella. Y se apartó dejando a Jessica a merced de su cuñada. La cual echaba humo por las orejas.

-Emmet. Explícate- gruño.

Sip. Rose tenía un carácter explosivo. Y si algo era seguro era que rodarían cabezas.

-¿Emmet no te contó? Fuimos novios en la secundaria, no es cierto Osito. Aún recuerdo que te encantaba jugar a manitas calientes con migo- dijo mordiéndose su labio claramente lleno de botox. Y pude reírme de la ridícula esa. Si no fuera porque el tarado de Emmet se removía incomodo a mi lado.

-¿Te acostaste con la zorra?- gritó Bella más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Apretó los puños a sus costados y se acercó a él con Rose a su lado.- ¿Que te dije Emmet? ¡Ahh! ¿Qué te dije?

Emmet se miró la punta de los pies y murmuro avergonzado- Que no me acostara con ninguna sin que fuera mi novia o en su defecto estar seguro de que fueran confiables o no.

-Exactamente. ¡¿Y qué haces?!- trató de controlar su voz llena de ira. Y susurró fuertemente.- Te acuesta con la primera que se te cruza. ¿Y si te contagio algo? – Lo golpeó en el brazo.- O pero aún ¿Y si contagiaste a Rose?

Mientras Bella regañaba a Emmet, Rose se imaginaba como asesinar a la fulana que observaba divertida la escena.

-Fue solo una vez- trato de defenderse él.

-¿Y? ¿Te hiciste exámenes o algo? Quien sabe que te pudo haber pegado.- dijo ahora un poco preocupada. Emmet era todo lo que tenía ahora y se negaba a perderlo. Todo por una estúpida calenturienta.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo con tono indignado Jessica.- ¡Yo era inocente cuando estuve con el!

Rose y Bella se giraron, y escrutaron su rostro con la mirada.

Y se partieron de la risa.

Ja, ella inocente. Si claro. _¡Y un cuerno! – pensó Rose._

Y la mujerzuela estaba tan roja como el labial barato que se había embarrado en la cara. Lista para atacar, gracias a Dios que la señora Cullen decidió intervenir en ese momento.

-Cálmate Jessica.- dijo en tono amable. – Creo que es hora de que vayas a casa ¿no? Va a hacer mal tiempo.

-Pero no quiero dejar solo a mi Eddie- dijo haciendo un puchero. El aludido frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes querida, todos lo acompañaremos. Que tengas un buen día.- Y la condujo hacia la puerta.

-Pero…- le cerró la puerta en la cara y se volvió hacia Bella.

Le tendió la mano y se presentó- Hola, dime Esme, querida. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Soy Bella, la hermana de Emmet-Se volteó hacia él y dijo- ¿Hermana? Emmet ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada de ella?- le reprendió suavemente.

-¿Me creerían si les digo que lo olvide?- sonrió mostrando su hoyuelos.

-Pues muy mal- dijo Esme- ¡Y es tan linda!- dijo apretando las mejillas de Bella. La cual estaba tan roja como un tomate.

La tomó de brazo y juntas caminaron hacia el señor rubio que vio hace un momento.

-Hola, llámame Carlisle, un gusto.

-Bella- sonrió. Esme sonrió mucho más y sus ojos brillaban.

- Y él es Edward. Nuestro Hijo.

Bella se preparó mentalmente y se giró hacia él.

-Hola- susurró él sin aliento. Y de nuevo ambos se sumergieron en una hermosa burbuja. En la que solo existían ellos, sus miradas, y las chispas que volaban a su alrededor.

La cual fue cruelmente destruida por Emmet.

-¡Eddie! ¡Deja de comerte a Bells con la mirada!

-¡No me digas Bells!

-¡No me digas Eddie!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, ya dejen de pelear niños- Interrumpió oportunamente Esme. De nuevo.

-Él es Jasper.- Dijo señalando al rubio. El cual asintió quedadamente.

-Vamos a la sala. Estoy haciendo galletas. Y Emmet debes ayudarnos a encontrar a Alice y a Sophie.

Y con eso todos se dirigieron a la sala, tristes de nuevo. Por un momento todos se habían olvidado de lo malo que amenazaba a su familia.

Y Bella estaba decidida a ayudar para que fueran felices de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos se abrieron paso hacia la sala en medio de un silencio tan imperturbable que a Bella se le erizó en vello de los brazos.

A pesar de que su trabajo la ponía en este tipo de situaciones melancólicas. La mezcla de los sentimientos generales y la manera tan intensa en como la afectaban suponían para ella un desconcierto absoluto. Aunque ella no era una persona fría. Y el hecho de que cada persona fallecida o rescatada tenía un lugar en su corazón. Esto era completamente diferente.

Los sentimientos eran más profundos y vividos en esta situación que en cualquier otra en la que hubiera formado parte. Y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Se dio cuenta de que había parado. Y paso del desconcierto a la estupefacción.

La habitación en la que se encontraban era la más hermosamente decorada que había visto. Los pisos eran que madera. _Relucientes. _Y las paredes tenían un tono crema acogedor con grandes ventanales que dejaban apreciar un hermoso jardín.

Desde donde estaba Bella pudo ver una fuente de la que saltaban chorros de colores. Rodeada por un millar de florecillas silvestres. Y arboles con adorables flores tonos rosas y morados. Y un caminito de piedras que, Bella supuso, se dirigían a la puerta trasera.

Giro la vista dentro de la habitación y su vista de poso en el sofá color granate que se abría paso desde el extremo de la pared hasta la mitad de esta. Y luego hasta el centro de la sala. Tenía forma de "L"

Siguió observando y noto que todo tenía un estilo impecable. Y que los objetos se complementaban entre sí. Desde la lámpara en forma de araña sobre sus cabezas. Hasta la imponente escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba a la parte superior de la casa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Esme. Y se avergonzó al darse cuenta que era la única parada en el centro de la habitación puesto que los demás ya habían tomado asientos.

-Siéntate querida. Hay temas que debemos tratar.- dijo amablemente.

Ella y Carlisle se habían sentado en una esquina abrasados. Jasper en la otra tan callado como siempre. A su lado Rosalie, sobre las piernas de Emmet.

Lo que la dejaba a lado de su hermano…. Y al lado del cobrizo tan bello como siempre.

_Maldito ladrón de alientos- pensó_ mientras se sentaba a su lado. Y bajo la vista apenada, sobre sus propias piernas cruzadas enfundadas en un pantalón de vestir ceñido a ellas. Jugó con los bordes de su camisa blanca, a conjunto con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Bella nunca había sido fanática de las compras, y optaba por usar Jeans desteñidos y camisas anchas con mangas tres cuartos. Y sus amadas Converse por supuesto.

Pero desde que la ascendieron a agente especial debía mantener una mejor imagen. Por lo que fue con Rose a una tortuosa salida de compras para renovar su guardarropa. Y remplazo los Jeans por pantalones de vestir, y los zapatos planos por tacones. Le gustaban los de estilo botines pero con un tacón decente. (Y con decente se refería a menos de 7 cm, no quería morir pronto). Aunque no renuncio del todo a las camisas tres cuartos. Solo que ahora las utilizaba más ceñidas al cuerpo, como en ese momento.

Carlisle la sacó de su sopa de pensamientos, al parecer le había hablado antes porque todos la miraban fijamente.

Se sonrojo violentamente.

-Lo lamento Carlisle.- se apresuró a excusarse- Estaba sumergida en mi mente. Lamentablemente me pasa muy a menudo.- sonrió claramente incomoda.

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que mamá la dejo caer fuertemente de pequeña- Empezó Emmet con sus burradas- Los médicos dicen que es normal, aunque a veces se le da por colgarse de las paredes y caminar por el techo y a veces vo….

Rose y Bella lo golpearon- Auch, las voy a demandar por maltrato infantil.- dijo con un puchero sobándose ambos brazos.

-Por favor Emmet vas a cumplir cuarenta. Compórtate.- dijo Bella para fastidiarlo.

-¡Treinta!- Exclamó claramente ofendido. Bella trato de contener la risa y dijo.

-Eso no es lo que me dice esa imperfección en tu cara.

Emmet sacó un espejo de su bolsillo y dijo- ¿Cuál?

Ya no pudo aguantar una risilla- Esta- dijo abarcando con la mano toda su cara.

Él, comprendiendo, le saco la lengua infantilmente y dijo- Solo estas celosa de no ser tan sexi como yo y de tener un cuerpo tan deseable.

Bella giró los ojos. Y Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

Ella, dándose cuenta de que tenían público, se disculpó.

-Lo lamento Carlisle, por favor prosigue.

Él sonrió cálidamente y dijo- No te preocupes. Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti. ¿Cuánto años tienes? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Eso era fácil de responder. Y lo hizo con una sonrisa- Bueno, tengo 26 años. Y soy agente especial del FBI.

Todos se sorprendieron, bueno a excepción de Emmet y Rosalie.

Edward no podía imaginar a una criatura tan bella y delicada como Bella Swan golpeando a criminales y esquivando balas. Se estremeció con solo pensarlo. Al igual que Esme.

Pero Jasper fue el que se emocionó y camino rápidamente hacia ella. La tomó de las manos y le dijo mirándola fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor, Emmet y tú tienen que ayudarme a rescatar a mi esposa y a mi hija. Por favor, son lo más importante que tengo. Por favor.- dijo sollozando. Bella no lo dudó. Se levantó y dijo firmemente.

-Te juro que lo hare Jasper- dijo seria- ¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas lo que paso?

Asintió, sentándose a su lado. Alejándola de Edward.

-Esta mañana llegue a casa porque había olvidado mi maletín y lo necesitaba para una reunión. Al principio no note que algo ocurría, la puerta estaba cerrada. Toque varias veces y nadie abrió- sollozó- Busque mis llaves y cuando abrí la puerta…- No pudo continuar. Y enterró su cara en las manos.

-Lamento hacerte pasar por esto, Jasper- se lamentó Bella- Pero necesito saber toda la información que puedas darme.

El asintió y continuo- No había nada extraño en la entrada. Pero cuando entre a la sala vi que la mesa de centro estaba rota y los muebles corridos.- inspiro violentamente- Y sangre en la alfombra. Subí corriendo a la habitación de Sophie, y estaba peor. Tiene solo cinco años Bella. Yo debía protegerlas y no pude. Les fallé- termino llorando.

Bella frunció el ceño.- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Me gustaría observar esto mejor.

El asintió y todos se pusieron de pie saliendo de la casa. – Emmet, por favor llama al director y dile a dónde vamos. Y que manden a mi equipo.

Todos subieron a sus vehículos y Bella siguió al BMW de Jasper.

Se detuvieron frente una casa casi tan hermosa como la de los Cullen. De dos pisos, pisos de mármol blanco, paredes color café claro. _Elegante. _Pero los muebles le daban un toque divertido.

Bella se arrodillo frente a los restos de vidrio. – Bien, Alice probablemente callo sobre la mesa con las manos por delante. La mancha de la alfombra lo confirma. No hay mucha sangre por lo que está herida no es de grabe.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. La observó detenidamente- No hay fisuras, ni golpes, la persona que entro no forzó la puerta. Alice la conocía.

Comino por el pasillo tratando de imitar lo que ella pudo haber hecho.

-Lo invitó a pasar y todo estuvo bien hasta que llegaron a la sala.- Observo atentamente la sala y se dio cuenta de algo importante.

La mesita estaba justo en al lado de las escaleras.

-Ay, por dios.- dijo es un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Emmet.

- Mira la mesa Emmet. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué está rota?

Y como leyendo su pensamiento respondió- Está al lado de la escalera. Y se rompió porque arrojo a Alice quitándola del camino…

-Exacto, él no quería a Alice, Emmet. Quería a Sophie, Alice solo fue un daño colateral.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitación rosa, toda revuelta.

-Alice lucho contra el por su hija. Pero al parecer la noqueo, la golpeo contra la pared- dijo mirando la mancha de sangre en la pared.- Y tuvo que llevársela porque había visto demasiado. Lo más probable es que no tuviera un arma. Aún debe estar viva.- escuchó el sollozo de Esme.

Bella se sentía mal, todo esto era tan jodidamente igual a ese horrible día de su adolescencia. No, no podía ser. Sophie no merecía vivir todo eso, no. Nadie lo merecía.

-Sophie estará bien durante un tiempo, hay que…-se atragantó con sus palabras porque su vista se posó en algo que no había percatado antes.

Un ramillete de flores amarillas. Las tomo en sus manos.

Eran las mismas que habían encontrado en su habitación once años atrás.

_Gorse-pensó. _Recordando su nombre.

La flor de la desesperanza.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella sintió el golpe de todas las emociones juntas. Y no lo pudo soportar más.

Un sollozo se abrió paso por su garganta. Seguido de muchos otros que habían esperado más de diez años en salir. Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, que no soportarían su peso mucho tiempo más. Y que el aire le faltaba.

Al principio pensó, que la opresión de su pecho se debía a que estaba reviviendo parte del pasado que enterró en su mente durante mucho tiempo. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que literalmente no respiraba. _Se ahogaba. _

El sonido que produjo cuando intento ingresar aire a sus pulmones alertó a Emmet.

Bella había sufrido asma desde que nació debido a que era prematura. Aunque duró hasta los siete años. Y volvió cuando la secuestraron hasta el término de su adolescencia.

La falta de aire provoco que Bella callera al suelo. Y sintió como su vida pasaba delante sus ojos. Más específicamente el 17 de Noviembre del 2002.

En ese tiempo, Bella tendría unos catorce años recién cumplidos. Vivía en Forks. Y a diferencia de los 3.120 habitantes que lo conformaban, ella odiaba la lluvia. _Irónico. _Cuando vivías en un lugar donde de los 365 días del año llovían 300. Nevaban 50. Y si había suerte en el resto de días las calles estaban iluminadas por una mortecina luz de sol que apenas atravesaba las nubes.

Bella se encontraba en su cama leyendo Harry Potter y el cáliz de Fuego. Que recién acababa de ser publicado. Imaginándose que tan guapo seria Cedric Diggory, pensando en lo estúpida que era Cho con Harry, y en lo jodidamente afortunada que era Hermione saliendo con un guapo búlgaro jugador de Quidditch como Krum.

La casa Swan estaba en completo silencio. Charlie, el padre de Bella, estaba de guardia ya que era el jefe de policía. Emmet, un alocado y hormonal adolecente de 18 años, probablemente alcoholizado en alguna fiesta. Y Renne, pues quien sabe. Ella siempre parecía escapar de casa cuando Charlie no estaba. Le daba igual lo que hicieran sus hijos y a ellos lo que hiciera ella.

El silencio fue perturbado por el agudo y continuó sonido del timbre. La pequeña Bella suspiró. Estaba en la parte del Baile y ¡_Zas!_ El estúpido timbre suena.

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y era un amigo de su padre.

_James._

El cabello rubio, liso y excesivamente largo para un hombre estaba atado detrás de su cabeza. Desde hacía unos meses había empezado a rondar por la casa. Con Emmet podría decirse que se soportaban. Pero con Bella era diferente.

La manera como actuaba, excesivamente amable. Y como la incomodaba cuando se quedaban solos en la habitación, le daba mala espina. Pero debía tragarse su desagrado ya que muchas veces se quedaba con su padre viendo partidos de baloncesto.

-Hola- el saludó con una voz apera muy diferente a la que había usado antes con ella.

El vello se le erizo y trató de echarlo rápidamente- Mi padre no se encuentra- dijo pensando que esto lo haría marcharse. Pero eso no ocurrió.

-Maravilloso- dijo con una mirada sombría y su voz se asemejaba más al siseo de una serpiente.

Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El instinto de Bella le dijo que corriera. Y así lo hizo, subió las escaleras y cruzo el pasillo hacia su habitación. Pudo ver el teléfono en su mesita de noche, se acercó para llamar a Emmet pero James fue más rápido.

Él la tomó fuertemente del hombro para girarla y con el dorso de la mano golpeo su cara. Debido al golpe Bella cayó al suelo y antes de caer en la inconciencia pudo ver como el depositaba un pequeño ramillete de flores sobre su almohada. Amarillas y esplendidas.

_Hermosas- pensó. _Sin saber su significado. Y menos aún que sería la última cosas hermosa que vería en mucho tiempo.

Y de alguna manera extraña, mientras se desmallaba en el mundo de los recuerdos, despertaba en el mundo real.

Con la vista nublada se incorporó en los codos. Sintió que estaba sobre una superficie mullida.

Cuando su vista se aclaró vio a un muy preocupado Emmet sobre ella.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Sí- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Tango una gran sospecha de quien fue.

Miró a su alrededor. Al parecer estaba en la cama de Sophie, por lo que se levantó y recogió el ramillete del suelo. Y lo puso frente a los ojos de su hermano.

Su semblante cambio de inmediato. Pasó de estar preocupado, a estar intensamente iracundo. Su seño se frunció, su mandíbula se apretó y la boca que siempre estaba sonriendo se encontraba apretada en una dura línea.

-Jasper- el interpelado levanto la mirada- ¿Tenias algún mejor amigo que traías frecuentemente a tu casa?

-Si- afirmó algo confundido.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Cristopher Stevenson. Es pálido, con el cabello rubio muy largo y tiene una…

Bella sabía lo que iba a decir por lo que terminó la frase por él- Una cicatriz en el lado derecho del rostro.

Él se sorprendió y preguntó- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo se la hice tratando de escapar.

Todos la miraban con confusión, excepto Emmet. Él estaba afligido.

Tragó saliva y se preparó para decirlo en voz alta –Su verdadero nombre es James Winterhale. Es un secuestrador y violador de niños.

Todos emitieron sonidos de estupefacción y repulsión . Pero prosiguió

- Lo conozco porque me secuestro cuando tenía 14 años… durante 6 meses.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya es suficiente.- pensó Bella. _Después de notar todas las miradas que le enviaban. Había una mezcla de sentimientos en sus miradas. Esme la miraba con pena y tristeza al igual que Carlisle. Edward con rabia, deseando asesinar al miserable se atrevió a tocar a su Ángel.

Rosalie aun no salía de su estupefacción, aunque se podían notar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Emmet seguía con la expresión tensa. Y una mirada triste en sus ojos. Ya habían lastimado a su hermanita una vez y no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir. Y Jasper expresaba tristeza y repulsión por lo que le habían hecho a la dulce chica que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Aun no terminaban de procesar lo que Bella había confesado minutos atrás. Pero la realidad se abrió paso por sus mentes como si solo se tratase de una.

James era un _secuestrador y violador. Violador. Había violado a Bella._

_Y ahora tenía a Alice. Y a Sophie. _

Por lo que ahora todos compartían un sentimiento.

_El horror._

Esme se acerco a Bella. Y la abrazo tan maternal como siempre.

-Lo siento tanto mi niña. No teníamos ni idea de lo que pasaste.

-Bueno, pues no es algo que salga a flote en una conversación cotidiana- respondió irónicamente.

-Bella, tu equipo llegara en unos pocos minutos- dijo Emmet. Bella recupero la compostura. Secó sus lagrimas, estiró su camisa debajo de la chaqueta y esbozo una expresión profesional.

– Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí. De ahora en adelante será mi escena del crimen- Jasper bajó la vista- Jasper, lo lamento. Pero no podrás quedarte aquí por un tiempo. Intentaré sacar algunas de tus pertenencias después de que el lugar se analizado.

Él asintió. –Podrás quedarte en nuestra casa-dijo Esme- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

-Gracias, Esme.

-No hay de que, cariño.

Todos salieron de la casa. Segundos después llegaron dos autos del FBI.

Bella se puso las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos rojos. Había uno 34 grados, por lo que no estaba fuera de lugar.

Del primer auto bajaron dos chicos. Ángela y Seth. Ángela era una de las amigas de Bella. Con su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos avellana detrás de sus lentes parecía ser la única que la entendía sin necesidad de palabras. Y Seth, era nuevo en el área de criminología por lo que aun estaba un poco inseguro. También lo consideraba su amigo.

Del otro salió por la parte del conductor salió Ian y de la otra puerta Tanya. Como la odiaba.

Todos se acercaron y procedió a las presentaciones.- Ella es Ángela Weber la médica forense. Seth Clearwater, el criminólogo forense. Ian Light y Tanya Denali los criminalistas. Yo soy la antropóloga forense y Emmet el detective de campo- terminó.

Todos tenían expresiones confundidas en sus rostros. Sin duda habían escuchado algunos de esos términos en alguna serie como _CSI _o _Bones. _Pero en la vida real nunca. Por lo tanto no tenían ni idea de lo que significaba.

Bella procedió a explicarles- Ángela es la médica forense. Ella determina el origen de las lesiones sufridas por un herido o, especialmente, la causa de la muerte mediante el examen de un cadáver.

Jasper puso cara de horror-¿Cadáver?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Ángela habló por primera vez- Tranquilo señor…

-Withlock- completó él con un hilo de voz.

-Haremos lo posible para que yo sea una inútil en medio de todo esto- dijo con una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

- Muchas gracias señorita Weber.

-Llámame Ángela.

-Jasper.

Bella se alegro que su amiga interviniera, y se sintió mal por no haber tenido más tacto. Pero prosiguió- Seth es el criminólogo forense y el…

-¡Hola!- saludó con una sonrisa. Él siempre estaba sonriendo.

- Yo me encargo de la delincuencia, y como evitarla. De entender el porqué de los actos delictivos y todas esas cosas. Algo así como adivinar cuál será el siguiente pasó del criminal en cuestión. Y así poder atraparlo.

Seth era un poco más alto que Bella, pero no tanto como Emmet. Su piel era de un suave color canela, y su cabello color azabache un poco largo y despeinado. Tenía 24, un poco más joven que Bella. Recién egresado pero sin duda con mucho potencial.

Ahora Ian dio un paso al frente, derramando la confianza muy característica de él. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Emmet. Su piel estaba bronceada por el sol de Miami, recién había sido transferido. Ojos color aguamarina y cabello color arena. El chico perfecto. Por lo que a sus 28 años era el soltero codiciado de la institución.

-Soy Ian- dijo con una sonrisa radiante- criminalista. La personas que se encargan de reunir, analizar e interpretar las evidencias encontradas en el sitio del crimen. Me encargo de reconstruir, explicar y probar lo hechos. Y descubrir a los autores y verificar a las víctimas.

Y ahora la persona menos favorita de Bella abrió sus fauces ponzoñosas.

Bella y Tanya no se llevaban bien desde que Bella ingreso a la institución. Y menos después de que la ascendieron y la pusieron a cargo del grupo. A ninguno parecía molestarle a excepción de ella claro está.

Ángela y Bella solían llamar a Tanya "La bruja" a sus espaladas. Debido a que sus uñas tenían un largo antinatural. Y su pelo rubio fresa era tan largo como las brujas de los cuentos. A parte de su nariz respingona artificial.

-Hola soy Tanya- dijo dirigiéndose solo a Edward, el cual se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente-criminalista. Y estoy para serviles para lo que sea y donde sea- dijo claramente con doble intención.

Bella sintió su cuerpo en llamas, con ganas de asesinar a la bruja. Pero se contuvo porque ya eran suficientes crímenes por el día. Se paró enfrente de Edward, marcando territorio y la miro desafiantemente.

-Que amable de tu parte, Denali- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No hay de que, Swan- dijo su apellido como si fuera un escupitajo.

-¿Por qué no vas por ahí recuperando huellas dactilares?- preguntó, aunque ambas sabían que no podía negarse. Bella era la jefa, y le gustase o no debía acatar sus órdenes.

Por lo que con un giro airado se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Bella, satisfecha, se giro.

Y nuevamente todos la miraban, la mayoría suspicazmente. Pero otros como Emmet, burlonamente. Y Edward, dulcemente. Lo que la hizo sonrojar.

Emmet intervino- Yo soy el Detective, y utilizo todo lo que los nerds de laboratorio me dan para meter zánganos en prisión.

Bella lo golpeó- ¡Oye! Mas respeto, no somos nerds.

Emmet le apretó las majillas y le dijo como si le hablara a un bebé- Si lo eres, si lo eres.

Bella estaba a punto de asesinarlo cuando intervino Edward esta vez- Bella. ¿Por qué no nos dices que haces tú?- pregunto con su vos aterciopelada mirándola intensamente.

A Bella le tomó unos minutos responder- Soy la antropóloga forense, trabajo mayormente con huesos. Y determino causas de muerte si hay alguna evidencia en ellos. Eso ayuda para que los criminalistas tengan idea de lo que ocurrió. Por lo que ayudo a resolver casos. Eso me convierte en una especie de Detective como Emmet.

Emmet soltó una carcajada- No te compares con migo. No me llegas ni a los talones.

Bella lo miro furibundamente y con voz amenazante le dijo.- Tengo un arma y se cómo usarla.

Emmet rodo los ojos pero permaneció callado.

Bella se volteo hacia los Cullen y Jasper y dijo con vos solemne.- Tengo bajo mi cargo a los mejores en el campo de la criminología. Y no vamos a descansar hasta encontrar a Alice y su hija. No voy a permitir que el arruine su vida.

Se estaba poniendo emotiva otra vez por lo que se concentró en el caso. Se giro hacia su equipo y dijo- Por favor, entren y encuentren todo lo que puedan para ayudarnos. Ian, consigue cabellos, fibras lo que sea. Ángela, toma fotos de todo. Y toma muestras de la sangre. Seth, recrea la escena para mí. Manos a la obras.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa.

-Emmet, a partir de ahora nadie entra y nadie sale sin permiso. Yo buscare la manera de conseguir los videos de seguridad de la calle.

Él asintió y se alejó para llamar a alguien por teléfono.

-Lo mejor será que se vallan a descansar. Les avisare tan pronto sepan algo.

Se despidieron entre abrazos y agradecimientos.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron en el Ferrari. Y Jasper en su BMW.

Solo quedaron Bella y Edward. Él se acerco mucho a Bella y le habló en un susurro- Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Debería irme.

-Tal vez.

Edward subió las gafas de sol y las colocó en la cima de la cabeza de Bella.

Se miraron durante unos minutos antes de que Edward se inclinara y besara suavemente lo labios de Bella.

Al principio se sorprendió pero luego se dedico a disfrutar del beso, y del aliento que él exhalaba en su cara.

_Menta- pensó. _Antes de separase. Juntaron sus frentes y suspiraron simultáneamente.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa derrite-corazones. Y Bella se sintió morir cuando dijo su nombre con una caricia.

-Adiós Edward.

Él la acompaño hasta su auto. Y Bella se alejo de allí con una agradable sensación en el pecho.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella sentía un caos dentro de su cabeza. Sentía como le pitaban las cienes. Las masajeo tratando de encontrar algún alivio.

Le estaba dedicando todos sus esfuerzos al caso. Levaban tres días de investigación. Por lo tanto tenía tres noches sin dormir. Y eso le estaba cobrando factura. Por lo que ahora su mejor amigo era el café de Starbucks. Ohhh, le encantaba el Expresso.

_Oh, sí._ Con toda esa espuma en la parte superior. _Mmmm. _

_Demonios._

Su mente se desviaba constantemente debido a la excesiva falta de sueño.

¿En que estaba?

Finalmente había recibido una orden para confiscar los videos de seguridad de la calle. Era medianoche y los ojos le picaban. Se debatía entre ver los videos en ese instante o esperar hasta la mañana y verlos con Emmet.

Se recostó en su mullido sofá. Suspiró. Tal vez sería lo mejor, tendría una segunda opinión y tal vez…

Se removió en el sofá, _ohhhh. Era tan cómodo. _Se hundió lo más que pudo y ronroneo de comodidad. Se decidió a tomar un pequeño descanso reparador, solo para descansar los ojos.

_Solo un minuto o dos.- pensó. _Antes de internarse en el mundo de los sueños.

_La luz del sol le dio directo en la cara. Trató de darse vuelta para volver a dormirse pero fue inútil. Aun sentía el calor de la luz en su espalda. Tendría que levantarse para ir al instituto. _

_Gruñó._

_Dios, porque le dabas otro día de vida para tener que aguantar María. Ella era su compañera de curso y estaba loquita por Emmet. Aunque él estuviera en la universidad y no le interesaran las colegialas "alegres". _

_Ahhh, y peor aún. Estaban en esos días de Forks donde no nevaba, no. Caían piedras del cielo._

_¡Podrían matar a alguien! Ella ya tenía unos cuantos moretones por su culpa._

_Pero no pudo ignorar el calor que le llegaba del hombro derecho al centro de su espalda. Entonces había dos opciones._

_1-Milagrosamente Dios se apiado se los miserables habitantes del pueblo de las tinieblas y permitió que se deleitaran con la bella luz del sol de la que se veían privados._

_O más probable._

_2- No estaba en su casa, ni en Forks._

_Decidida a resolver el misterio abrió un ojo. Y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un edredón negro con flores enredadas entre sí color azul metálico. Frunció el seño confundida. _

_Que ella recordara su edredón estaba deshilachado y era de corazoncitos rosas y azules. _

_Se levantó bruscamente sobre sus codos. Con su cabello rebelde cayendo sobre su cara. Y lo recuerdos la golpearon tan de repente que cayó de espaladas mas enredada aun entre las mantas._

_No estaba en la escuela, ni estudiando, era parte del FBI._

_No vivía con su madre. Ni con Emmet. Tenía su propia casa._

_No tenia que aguantar a María, pero si a Tanya._

_Demonios._

_Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto.- pensó mientras se relajaba en su cama. _

_Podría acostumbrarse a esta realidad. _

_Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Escuchó un fuerte golpe en la planta inferior de la casa. Y debido al susto se cayó de la cama._

_No podía desenredarse de las mantas, parecía un taco._

_Mierda._

_Cuando se libró de ellas se levanto y tomó el arma de la mesita de noche._

_La tomó con ambas manos y se pegó a la pared junto a la puerta. Se asomo a través de la puerta entreabierta. _

_Despejado._

_Salió rápidamente y alzo el arma frente a ella. Lista para disparar. _

_Camino lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras agradecida de caminar sobre alfombra, la cual amortiguaba sus pasos. Su pecho se movía rápidamente y la adrenalina corría por sus venas._

_Volvió a pegarse a la pared junto a la escalera. Y se asomó. Vio como una sombra se movía dentro de la cocina. Bajo rápidamente y entro en ella apuntado al intruso que estaba en ella. Parado sobre la encimera. Maullando. _

_Confundida, encendió la luz. Las persianas oscurecían la cocina a pesar de ser alrededor de las 10:00 a.m. _

_Y un suspiro se abrió por su pecho._

_La gata, claramente fastidiada emprendió la huida. Dejando a su paso un desorden. Había tumbado el recipiente donde se guardaban lo cubiertos._

_-Nina-dijo en tono de reproche- Casi me das un infarto. Creí que alguien se había metido a la casa. _

_Pero se detuvo porque noto una respiración en su nuca. Se quedo paralizada tensando los músculos. _

_-Que te hace pensar que no es así, __**Bella.**_

_Ella conocía esa voz ronca, casi animal. Era de __Él__. La furia corrió por sus venas._

_Ella ya no era una niña indefensa. Ya no tenía 14 años. Era fuerte y se lo iba a demostrar._

_Con un giro rápido le apunto que el arma, estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando una sensación de frio le recorrió parte de la cara y la columna vertebral._

_Tuvo que caer al suelo. Todo temblaba. Era como si todo se callera a pedazos. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. Reconoció la voz._

_¿Se estaba riendo?_

_Sintió que el frio la recorría de nuevo. _

_La risa era más fuerte y molesta. Ahora todo estaba obscuro. Bella solo podía escuchar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_De nuevo el frio, pero esta vez sintió como se metía por su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Desesperada salto al vacío y abrió los ojos._

Se tambaleo debido al brusco movimiento. Había suelo bajo sus pies. ¿Dónde estaba James? Tenía que matarlo.

Unas manos la sujetaron por detrás. Notó que sus manos estaban vacías. Rayos. Había perdido el arma.

Levantó el codo y lo golpeo en la cara. Mientras gemía de dolor, Bella lo tomó de brazo jalándolo frente a ella y tomándolo del cuello estampándolo sobre el escritorio. Se subió al escritorio y colocó una rodilla sobre el pecho de su atacante sujetándolo firmemente con una mano. Levantó la mano para golpearlo…

_Un momento._

¿De dónde había salido el escritorio? ¿No tenía puesto un piyama minutos atrás? ¿Por qué estaba empapada? Pero sobretodo, ¿Por qué estaba a punto de asesinar a Emmet?

Él le dirigía una mirada asustada, mientras que ella se levantaba rápidamente.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en la oficina.

Ohhh, se había quedado dormida. Pero eso no explicaba porque estaba tan mojada. Ella babeaba algunas veces, pero llegar a mojar toda su camisa era absurdo. Y asqueroso.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta de que Esme y Edward estaban presentes.

Desde el pequeño beso que esos dos habían tenido no habían cruzado palabra. Principalmente porque Bella no había salido de su oficina a menos que necesitara cumplir con los llamados de la naturaleza.

Y que la encontrara en su oficina, con la camisa mojada de una sustancia desconocida. Que por cierto debajo de la camisa blanca se notaba su sujetador negro. Con ojeras de tres días y a punto de asesinar a su hermano no era la situación más cómoda de mundo.

-¿Hola?- dijo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¡Bella, porque trataste de matarme! ¡Con ese golpe arruinaste mi cara de adonis!- dijo Emmet teatralmente.

Bella no hizo más que rodar los ojos. Y cuando lo hizo pudo notar dos botellitas de agua al pie de su sofá.

_Ese hijo de…_

-¡Quien carajos te dio el derecho de despertarme de semejante manera!

-Fue Eddie.- dijo nervioso.

-¡Oye! No me metas en tus tonterías- gruño hacia él.

Pero cuando se dirigió a Bella suavizo su voz- Le dije que no lo hiciera, lo lamento Bella- Otra vez le hablo a Emmet frunciendo el ceño- Y no. Me. Digas. Eddie.

-Lo que digas Eddie.-dijo Emmet, restándole importancia con la mano.

Edward espiro fuertemente.

-Bella querida, te traje este panecillo y una malteada- dijo Esme tendiéndome una bolsa.

-Gracias Esme, no te hubieras molestado.

-No te preocupes cariño. Lo hago con gusto.

-Bella, será mejor que vayas a tu casa y te arregles un poco. Jasper vendrá dentro de un rato.-dijo Emmet.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Fijo la vista hacia su reloj de pulsera. Eran la 9:45 a.m.

-Volveré en dos horas. – Se giró hacia Esme y Edward- Pueden esperarme si lo desean. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

-No te preocupes.

Edward le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Emmet hizo un ruidito insinuante y ambos suspiraron perdiendo la paciencia.

Bella volvió a su escritorio tomando su bolso y chaqueta.

-Ve los videos de seguridad, están sobre el escritorio.

-Okey.

-Lamento lo de tu nariz.

-No te preocupes Bells. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Vivo con Rose ¿Recuerdas?

-Tonto.-dijo sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta.

Comió lo que le dio Esme en el auto. Cuando llego a su casa subió las escaleras y se duchó. Mientras se secaba el cabello recordó el sueño que tuvo.

Últimamente lo sueños eran muy vividos, eso la incomodaba. Todos eran iguales, él volvía pero Bella se defendía. Y despertaba sudada y agitada.

Esa era otras de las razones por las que no dormía.

Se vistió con un pantalón de tubo gris con una camisa color melocotón sin mangas con volantes al final.

Se estaba calzando las botas cuando recibió una llamada de Emmet.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vi el video. Pudimos detectar la matricula del auto. Lo rastreamos a través de las cámaras de la ciudad.

-¿Y?

-Está en el restaurante a una cuadra de tu casa.

El aire se atoró en su garganta.

_Oh por Dios._

Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no tan pronto.

-¿Bella, estas bien?

-Si- dijo intentando sonar firme.

-Lamento pedirte esto, pero tienes que arrestarlo. Nosotros llegaremos como en 10 minutos, pero puede escapar.

-No te preocupes, lo hare- y colgó el teléfono.

Tomó su arma, la placa y las esposas.

Bajo las escaleras y salió al exterior

No pensó en nada mientras corría por la calle, ni cuándo irrumpió ruidosamente en el lugar.

Ni cuando lo vio parado en el mostrador. Con el cabellos más corto y con algunas canas. Pero con la mirada tan malévola como recordaba.

Ni cuando alzo el arma y su placa y grito - ¡Policía de Nueva York! Que nadie se mueva.

O cuando tuvo que saltar sobre el mostrador para alcanzarlo porque él quería escapar por la puerta de atrás.

Y menos cuando lo alcanzo y de una patada en la cara lo detuvo.

Pero si lo hizo cuando lo esposó. Y fue el mismo pensamiento que persistía en su cabeza mientras el sonido de sirenas de policía inundaba el aire.

_Lo tenía. _

Ya no podía hacerle daño a nadie más.

Y por primera vez en años una lágrima de esperanza se deslizó por su rostro.


	8. Chapter 8

James se encontraba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios. Rondaba alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco. Sorprendentemente más delgado de lo que recordaba. Y con su distintiva cicatriz rosa del ojo hasta la mitad de la mejilla. Tenía un aspecto descuidado casi grotesco, probablemente quedó peor de lo que debería debido a alguna infección.

Su mirada inspeccionaba toda la habitación, mientras estaba sentado con un aspecto exageradamente despreocupado en la mesa metálica. Junto a su abogada.

_Jessica._

Cuando apareció por las sala con una falda de trabajo por debajo del trasero y una chaqueta que dejaba ver su sostén, Isabella estuvo a punto de sacarla del establecimiento. No muy amablemente.

Pero resultó que su apellido era _Stanley. _Y todo encajó.

Jason Stanley era el dueño de uno de los mejores Buffet de abogados. Por lo que con su influencia y mucho dinero Jessica, su hija, terminó siendo parte de eso. Nadie tuvo que ayudarla a llegar a esa conclusión. Era obvio que sin su padre o su apellido, Jessica no hubiera pasado ni la preparatoria.

Ahora dos de las personas que encabezaban su lista negra se encontraban en la habitación de al lado, sentados uno al lado del otro increíblemente callados.

Bella estaba exactamente del otro lado, observándolos a través del enorme vidrio polarizado. Esperando a Emmet. Él siempre había sido su compañero en estas situaciones. Y ahora mucho más, se convirtió en su apoyo.

En ese instante llego Emmet, tan serio como nunca. Le tendió una carpeta amarilla.

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitamos para hundirlo -dijo- ¿Estas lista?- preguntó escrutándola con la mirada.

-Como nunca- respondió decidida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ya sabes, para intimidarlo con mi poder de macho.

-No, Em. Gracias.

-Puedes salir de ahí cuando quieras. ¿Lo sabes? ¿No?

-No te preocupes.

Bella salió de la habitación, para entra en otra.

Ella era una maestra en lo que hacía, y usaba todo a su favor. Su vestuario, la expresión corporal, el sonido de su voz, las palabras adecuadas. Pero sobre todo, el silencio.

Cruzó la puerta, y muy elegantemente tomó asiento frente a ellos. Jessica dejó de masticar chicle ruidosamente y James se reacomodó en su silla.

Bella tomó la carpeta, y la abrió frente a ella. Sacó algunas fotos, y las ordenó con suma lentitud. Mientras lo hacía, escucho como él se revolvía en su silla, y como ella removía su cabello.

Sonrió internamente.

_Estaba funcionando._

Alineó todos los documentos contra el borde de la mesa, justamente frente a ella. Cuando terminó, entrelazo las manos sobre ellos y alzo la mirada.

Al parecer James aun no sabía quién era ella, porque cuando Bella lo escrutó con la mirada en sus ojos solo pudo ver fastidio y confusión.

Lo miró, enderezo la espalda y esbozo una sonrisa de "_te pillé". _

El tiempo parecía eterno en medio de la momentánea calma. Sin duda dentro de unos minutos se iba a desatar el infierno.

Bella decidió que era el momento de actuar. Sacó una de las fotos de la casa.

-¿Recuerda esta casa, señor Winterhale?- cuestionó utilizando su verdadero apellido.

Eso lo descolocó, respiro fuertemente, y tenso los músculos. Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta

-No es la decisión más sensata- dijo- Está rodeado por agentes federales portadores de armas legales.- mencionó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-No como usted, claro está. Ya que encontramos una calibre 22 no registrada entre sus ropas- continuó.

-No quiero continuar con esto, dígame cuanto es la fianza.- ordenó.

-Me temo que no- Bella saco un papel de la carpeta y lo deslizo hacia él- Esta en una orden de detención en su contra. Así que estará aquí por un buen rato, póngase cómodo.

-Pues me niego a hablar.

-Espero que la señorita Stanley le haya leído sus derechos- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

La interpelada asintió rápidamente.

-Muy bien, no ha respondido mi pregunta. Y hágalo con sinceridad porque no estoy para jueguecitos tontos. Puedo levantar cargos contra usted por obstrucción de la justicia- se inclinó y hablo más bajo, pero no menos amenazante.- Así que, ¿Estuvo en esa casa? ¿Sí o no?

-Uno de los derechos de mi cliente es guardar silencio si lo desea- habló Jessica por primera vez.

-Sí, pero como ya está presente su abogado no estoy en la obligación de cumplir con su deseo.-sonrió socarronamente.

Y Jessica guardo silencio.

-Pero como soy justa, dejaremos esa pregunta para más adelante. Pasemos a una más sencilla. ¿Dónde trabaja?

-En el Instituto Psiquiátrico de Nueva York.- dijo a regañadientes.

-¿Qué función desempeña?

-Guardia de seguridad.

-Muy bien.- sacó una foto de Jasper, y la deslizo hacia él- ¿Conoce a el señor Withlock?

-¿Por qué?

-Limítese a responder la pregunta.

-Sí.

-Ahora sí, ¿Ha ido a esa casa?

-Sí.

-Explíquese.

-El señor Withlock me invitó algunas veces, nada más.

-Ok, ¿Dónde estuvo este lunes alrededor de las 8:00 de la mañana?

-En el trabajo- dijo confiado de sí mismo. Ella lo miro fijamente. No permitiría que se saliera con la suya, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Levanto la mano y la estrelló contra la mesa produciendo un sonido sordo. Él se estremeció. Bella se levantó y coloco las manos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia él.

-Ya le dije que no me mienta. Su turno no empieza hasta las 10:00 a.m. Pero coincido con usted en que a esa hora no estaba en su casa. Según sus vecinos salió muy temprano, a las 7:30. Y no llego a trabajar, prácticamente desapareció.

Se sentó tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Ahora le diré lo que yo sé que hizo. Salió de su casa, condujo hasta la casa de los Withlock. Aparcó, y esperó que le señor saliera al trabajo. Tocó la puerta, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Alice estuviera en casa, ya que la niñera se tomó el día libre. Ella lo invitó a pasar y usted la atacó. Para llevarse a su hija, pero se tuvo que llevar a ambas porque Alice lo conocía y lo podría delatar.

Él estaba sorprendido. Y Jessica también, por la forma en que su boca se abría y dejaba ver su brillante dentadura.

-¿El secuestro a Alice?- dijo tartamudeando.

-En efecto- respondió Bella.

Jessica miro a James por un minuto, y después salió volando por la puerta.

-Podemos conseguirle otro abogado- dijo Bella, ciñéndose a la ley.

Pero el la ignoro y reveló como era en realidad, escupiendo veneno por los poros.

-No sé de donde sacaste eso chiquilla, pero será mejor que te calles antes de que te suceda lo mismo a ti.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba lentamente.

Bella no se dejó amedrentar por eso y se levantó encarándolo. Lo cual él no se esperaba.

-Ya lo hiciste, 17 de noviembre. 2002. ¿Recuerdas?

Por un momento se notó confuso, la analizo con la mirada. Y en reconocimiento surcó sus ojos. Sonrió asquerosamente.

-Ohhh, pequeña Bella- ronroneó- No sabes cuánto me encantó follarte- Levantó la mano en dirección a la cara de Bella, y ella simplemente explotó.

Tomó la mano que se dirigía a su cara y la giró bruscamente en la dirección contraria haciendo que él gritara de dolor. Lo pateo en sus partes nobles y mientras se retorcía ella lo tomo con fuerza de las solapas de la camisa y lo golpeo contra el vidrio polarizado.

Lo tomó del cuello presionándolo, y mientras él luchaba por pasar aire a sus pulmones Bella noto que debido al golpe el vidrio se había resquebrajado. Se preocuparía por eso después.

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LAS LASTIMES. ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?-Le gritó.- Dime dónde están, porque no lo volveré a repetir.

-¿Y cómo vas a obligarme?- la desafió con voz ahogada.

_Oh, no. No lo hizo._

Lo que Bella odiaba mas era eso. Que la subestimaran, por lo que una llama de furia se prendió dentro de ella. Y al parecer se vio reflejado en sus ojos porque él tragó en seco.

Fieramente con la mano derecha lo agarro de la parte posterior de cuello, y con la izquierda de la cola de caballo rubia. Y lo obligó a caminar hacia la sala donde se encontraba momentos atrás. Por lo que mientras caminaban hacia la habitación contigua el caminaba inclinado hacia el piso.

A falta de manos, Bella tuvo que patear la puerta para ingresar a la habitación, y se dirigió hacia el fondo con pasos rápidos y contundentes. Ignorando las miradas estupefactas que le dirigían.

Se pararon en frente del mapa de la ciudad, adornado con algunos chiches rojos que indicaban los posibles lugares donde podrían encontrarse las secuestradas.

De nuevo, jalo el pelo que traía en las manos y lo obligó a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente.

-Señala el lugar, y más te vale que sea el correcto.- amenazó con voz cortante.

-No, gracias. Amorcito- dijo, mofándose de ella.

Esta vez el que se acercó fue Ian, e incorporándolo le propino un puñetazo. Bella no se dio cuenta de su presencia antes y le agradeció con la mirada.

Se inclinó sobre un sangrante James y susurro- Hazlo, o lo lamentaras.

Él sonrió con los dientes bañados en sangre y escupió- No.

-Tú lo pediste.

Se dirigió hacia su hermano- Emmet, préstame tu navaja, por favor.

Él la miro confundido pero lo hizo sin rechistar. Bella a atrapó en el aire, y presiono el botón para desplegarla. James miraba atentamente lo movimiento de Bella por lo que cuando ella acerco la navaja se encogió.

-Veamos si esto te hace cambiar de opinión.

Lo jaló de los pies tendiéndolo en el suelo.- Ian, sujétale las manos- pidió.

Él no lo dudó y lo hizo inmediatamente.

Mientras que ella le dio la espalada y se sentó sobre el estómago de James en dirección a sus piernas.

Pasó la navaja por sus piernas, sin presionar mucho, solo para que sintiera el filo. Hasta que llegó a su cinturón y lo cortó.

-Esto es para que no vuelvas a forzar a ninguna chica más.- dijo, mientras hizo un ademán de abrir su pantalón.

Él, dándose cuenta de que ella pretendía cortar cierta parte de su anatomía, empezó a retorcerse bruscamente. Gritando- Por favor, NO LO HAGAS. Cualquier cosa menos eso. ¡POR FAVOR!

Pero Bella no se detuvo, siguió tratando, hasta que soltó el botón, y empezó a bajar la cremallera lentamente.

-ESTA BIEN, LES DIRE. ¡SUELTENME!- Gritó al borde de llanto.

Bella se levantó y le ordenó a Ian que lo soltara.

-Hazlo.

James se levantó temblorosamente y señalo un punto en el mapa.- Están en el sótano de la casa de mi novia. Victoria.

-Muy bien- se dirigió hacia su hermano, y esta vez se fijó atentamente en los que observaban la escena. Emmet, Ian, Seth y los Cullen, junto con Jasper.

Se sonrojó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Insistimos en observar en interrogatorio- dijo Carlisle anonadado.

-Sí, bueno….- dijo avergonzada- Lamento que presenciaran eso, perdí los estribos.

Seguían sin hablar por lo que Bella se dirigió a su hermano.

-Tenemos que ir, ahora. Ian, puedes venir si quieres.

Él solo asintió, Bella se volvió a agachar frente a James.

-Sera mejor que esto quede entre nosotros- el asintió rápidamente- Ya sabes que hay presos dispuesto a hacer ciertos favores- era mentira, pero a estas alturas ya todo daba igual.

Los tres salieron para prepararse mientras que un agente se llevaba a James a una celda.

Todos creían que la parte complicada había terminado, pero en realidad solo estaba por comenzar.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaban preparados. Bueno, al menos físicamente. Decidieron que Bella e Ian irían en cubierto, por lo tanto no debían sospechar que ellos eran policías. Emmet entraría por la puerta trasera mientras ellos distraían a Victoria.

Ian y Bella habían tenido que alterar un poco sus vestuarios, para poder esconder el chaleco antibalas. Iban con camisas anchas tipo leñador a cuadros que solo variaban en el color.

Ian, blanco y negro, dejando resaltar la musculatura de sus brazos a través de la gruesa tela. Con un Jean negro ajustado. Bella, azul con morado y pantalones de vestir color gris que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas.

En ese instante estaban junto a los autos que usarían, todos tenían micrófonos escondidos en sus ropas para comunicarse con la docena de agentes que se esconderían a una cuadra de la casa de Victoria. Y auriculares escondidos en sus orejas.

Emmet abrazaba a una muy preocupada Rosalie mientras que Bella terminaba de ajustar su micrófono, parada detrás de su camioneta. Estaba tan concentrada que no noto la intensa mirada esmeralda que se clavaba en su nuca.

Edward estaba muy ansioso, no podía quedarse quieto, tratando de decidir entre acercarse a hablar con su Ángel, o no.

_Tal vez no sea lo mejor, seguro está ocupada.- pensó. _Dándose la vuelta.

Suspiró y pasó las manos por el cabello. Su cabeza estaba echa un lio. Después de aquel beso se sintió extasiado. Feliz. _Completo. _Y con la cabeza nublada. Se desconcentraba fácilmente hasta en el trabajo, pensando en la suavidad de sus labios, o el delicioso aroma que expedía.

_Fresias._

Fue como si se iluminara su mundo. De repente todo brillaba a su alrededor. Como aquel día en el que a Emmet trajo unos Brownies de dudosa procedencia. Y resultaron tener marihuana. Fue una suerte que no los pillaran. Porque las locuras que hizo Emmet ese fin de semana quedaron grabadas en internet para la posteridad.

Trató por todos los medios volver a verla. Iba todos los días a la casa de sus padres con la esperanza de encontrarla. Pero nunca fue así. Se encontraba con Emmet, o el tal Ian ese.

Bufó_. _

_Más vale que alejes las manos de mi mujer, Ken*. - pensó._

No se atrevía a preguntarle a Emmet por Bella. No se sentía cómodo debido al "gran" sentido del humor de Emmet. Y sus músculos. Era más seguro para su paciencia y probablemente también para su cara.

_Maldición._

Emmet tenía razón. El amor te vuelve un cursi voluble que escupe corazoncitos y chocolates. Pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Para él, Bella era como una estrella. Brillante, hermosa. A la vista de todos. Pero inalcanzable. Y él quería que fuese suya.

Y esos efectos secundarios habían durado todo el día, pero se esfumaron después de sus intentos fallidos por encontrarla.

Frunció el ceño. Tal vez ella no sintiera lo mismo. Pero la mirada que le dio ese día, tan tímida pero tan llena de amor…

Se dio la vuelta decidido, girando sobre sus talones.

Por primera vez sintió que el mundo tenía sentido y no quería perderlo por cobarde. No quería volver a ser solitario, ni un gruñón reprimido sexual como decía Emmet. Se sonrojo ante esto último.

Tomó aire, dándose ánimos. Pero este salió rápidamente escapando de sus pulmones cuando noto que su preciosa castaña estaba frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Ehh, yo… este… bueno…-tartamudeo torpemente- Si- dijo, sintiéndose avergonzado. _Genial, ahora debe pensar que soy retrasado mental._

-Ohhh, me alegro- dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente mirándolo divertida.

-Bueno, yo quería hablarte de algo contigo.

-Adelante.

-Recuerdo el beso. Y espero que tú no lo hayas olvidado- dijo. Sonrió cuando las mejillas de Bella se tornaron dulcemente rosas.

Ella negó suavemente mirando al suelo. Y Edward acomodo un riso rebelde que rebotaba en su cara detrás de la oreja de Bella.

- Yo quiero saber que sucede- continuo.- Tú me has estado evitando y la verdad eso no me gusta. Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda. Ese día me sentí muy feliz, y creí que teníamos algo. Pero luego desapareciste y fue como si todo se derrumbara. Yo quiero algo contigo y entiendo si tú no quieres pero yo puedo… bueno en realidad yo quiero… este, si te parece bien. No quiero presionarte ni nada pero me agradaría…- Bella lo hizo callar con un dedo y se le acercó susurrándole con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Me encantaría salir contigo.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial porque…

-Solo bésame, Edward.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

Ambos se miraron intensamente. Edward la acerco a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura, y con la otra mano acaricio su pómulo. Mientras que Bella colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de él. Los dos tenían respiraciones rápidas, y los alientos se mesclaban debido al poco espacio entre sus rostros.

Esta vez, Bella se acercó un poco más y poniéndose en puntillas acaricio la nariz de Edward con la suya mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. _Incitándolo._

Edward deslizo la mano que tenía en la cara de Bella, acariciando el contorno de su rostro.

De un momento a otro, deslizo esa mano a través del cuello de su amada. Y mientras la colocaba firmemente en la parte posterior del cuello la atrajo hacia sí y por fin unieron sus labios.

El besó empezó suavemente, como una caricia. Cada uno expresando la dicha del primer amor. Sintiendo un fuego interior que rápidamente se extendía y los llenaba por dentro.

Bella subió las manos hasta los hombros, acariciando la nuca llego hasta la mata cobriza de Edward. Y enredo los dedos disfrutando de la suavidad.

Se olvidaron del mundo.

Edward no podía ser más feliz, había soñado muchas veces con ese momento. Hasta que un pensamiento se abrió pasó en medio de su mente nublada. Y cayó en cuenta de la realidad.

Bella estaba a punto de irse a una riesgosa misión para rescatar a su hermana y sobrina. Y aunque estaba feliz de volver a verlas le preocupaba que el amor de su vida estuviera en riesgo.

No quería que la lastimaran.

Con ese pensamiento la mano que estaba en la cadera de Bella afianzó su agarre, mientras que la otra se posiciono en la mitad se su espalda y a la pego a su cuerpo, abrazándola.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Bella, pidiéndole acceso a su boca. Y ella gustosa lo permitió. Ya el beso no era tan suave. Edward transmitía posesividad y deseo. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto y ambos se estremecieron por la electricidad que fluyo entre sus cuerpos.

Bella succiono el labio superior de Edward que en respuesta gimió guturalmente. Sus bocas danzaban al compás de sus corazones mesclando sus alientos.

_Menta y fresa. _ La combinación perfecta.

Pronto ambos necesitaron aire, por lo que separaron solo sus labios y juntaron sus frentes mientras respiraban entrecortadamente.

Bella se dedicó a dar pequeños besos en los contornos de la boca de él. Mientras que Edward sonreía como estúpido.

Decidió que era el momento de expresar sus temores.

-Estuviste magnifica ahí dentro.- murmuró.

- ¿Tú crees? Me parece que me pase un poco.

-¿Un poco? Cariño, casi haces que el tipo se hiciera en los pantalones.

El corazón de Bella aleteo ante este apodo, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño.

-Se lo merece- dijo, pero la voz no salió tan firme como hubiera querido.

Edward se tensó y volvió a besarla, aprisionándola contra la camioneta.

-Ese maldito-dijo después de unos minutos- Como me gustaría arrancarle la cabeza. Asesinarlo con mis propias manos. Eres una ángel, Bella, no puedo concebir que dañen a alguien como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Dulce, especial y sumamente hermoso.

Bella le dirigió una mirada triste.- Yo no soy nada de eso. Soy solo una sombra de lo que una vez fui- susurró mientras una lagrima traicionera se escapaba por sus ojos.

Edward la secó dulcemente con los labios.

-¿Es que antes eras más maravillosa aun? Por Dios, debes tener un límite, mujer- bromeó.

Bella se carcajeo- Deja se hacerme cumplidos porque no pienso a acostarme contigo.

-Aun-él sonrió maliciosamente y Bella no pudo evitar volver a besarle mientras sonreía. Era una sensación nueva y agradable a la vez.

Le encantaba.

Edward suspiró. Y acuno la cara de Bella en sus manos- Prométeme que vas a cuidarte. No soportaría perderte, te he esperado por mucho tiempo.- susurró.

-Lo prometo.

-Te quiero Bella.

-No tanto como yo a ti.

Y volvieron a fundir sus labios en un nuevo beso más intenso que el anterior.

Se separaron a regañadientes, solo unidos por las manos, conscientes de que era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

-Hasta pronto, Edward.

-Voy a estarte esperando justo aquí. No tardes, amor mío.

Bella le dio un suave apretón de manos.

-Entonces vendré lo más rápido posible.

Edward la condujo rodeando el auto hasta la puerta del conductor. Y muy gentilmente le abrió la puerta.

Bella le dio un casto beso antes de subir, y le sonrió mientras cerró la puerta.

Edward suspiro y se encamino hacia su familia, al parecer nadie se había percatado de sus demostraciones de amor. A excepción de Esme, que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

Se acercó a Emmet, que había terminado de comerle la cara a Rosalie.

-Bella ya está en el auto.

-Bien, yo iré en el mío. Ian ira con ella.- Edward apretó los dientes, pero respiro hondo tratando de no dejarse llevar por la ira.

-Cuídala Emmet.

Emmet lo miro extrañado-Lo hare.

Emmet soltó a Rosalie y se encamino hasta su auto. Ya dentro tomó su celular para comunicarse con Bella.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, ¿Estas con Ian?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Ponlo en altavoz.

Se escuchó un poco de ruido y movimiento.

-Listo.

-Bien, entonces las cosas quedan así. Ustedes serán una pareja que necesitan ayuda con su coche. Cuando estén dentro Bella se excusará al baño y buscara la puerta trasera para abrírmela. Luego regresaras como si nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Afirmativo.

-Ian, tú te quedaras en la sala. Distráela, pero no la pierdas de vista. Si ves alguna señal de alarma no dudes en inmovilizarla.

-Sí.

-Yo le daré la señal a Bella para que la arreste cuando ambas estén a salvo. ¿Alguna duda?

-No señor- respondieron simultáneamente.

-En marcha.

Ambas partes colgaron. El coche de Bella encabezo la marcha, seguida por Emmet.

Condujeron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la calle, Bella condujo y se estaciono de manera descuidada con si el coche se hubiera detenido de repente.

Emmet oculto su auto en la esquina de la calle y bajo, escabulléndose hasta perderse detrás de la casa.

Ian y Bella bajaron. Caminaron a través de camino de piedrecillas y tocaron el timbre.

Esperaron a que abrieran y lo que vieron los sorprendió de sobremanera.

La mujer que abrió la puerta era más alta que Bella, pero sin duda más joven. Tal vez de unos 22 años. Estaba extremadamente delgada y con la piel de un amarillo enfermizo.

El cabello pelirrojo opaco caía desprolijamente en risos alrededor de su cara. Usaba una camisa de algodón verde botella decolorada por el uso, que caía por uno de sus hombros hasta la mitad de su brazo debido a lo grande que le quedaba. Y unos pantalones de chándal fuertemente atado a su cintura, pero claramente por lo menos dos tallas más grande.

Ellos vinieron preparados para luchar contra una criminal igual o peor que James. Pero Bella empezó a dudar de que ella estuviera allí por gusto. No solo por la corazonada que sintió apenas vio su aspecto, también porque pudo notar el ojo morado y el labio roto mal disimulado con maquillaje.

Intercambio una mirada con Ian y supo que él también pensaba lo mismo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto con voz ronca. Claramente nerviosa mirando detrás suyo.

-Hola, soy Veca Simonds y él es mi novio Jared Jackson. ¿Y usted es?

-Victoria.

-Mucho gusto- dijo estrechando su escuálida mano- Lo que sucede es que nuestro auto se averió. ¿Podría prestarnos su teléfono? Lo nuestros no tienen señal.

Victoria parecía indecisa, por lo que Ian intervino.

-Por favor, le estaríamos muy agradecidos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa roba-alientos y afloja rodillas, mientras la perforaba con su mirada azul zafiro.

Victoria pestañeo desconcertada y bajo la guardia a lo que ellos entraron rápidamente mientras ella aún seguía despistada.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Podría decirnos donde está el teléfono?- pregunto Ian.

Victoria señalo torpemente la mesa donde se encontraba un destartalado teléfono color rojo.

-¿Amor, porque no llamas a mi padre para que venga a recogernos?- dijo Bella.

-Con gusto, cariño- respondió Ian guiñándole un ojo. Y Bella contuvo la necesidad de poner lo ojo en blanco.

-¿Podría prestarme su baño? Si no es mucha molestia- dijo Bella fingiendo estar avergonzada.

-Tomo ese pasillo, al fondo a la derecha- le indicó.

Bella se apresuró a tomar el camino señalado, rezando por que estuviera cerca de la puerta trasera.

_Bingo- pensó. _Mientras caminaba más rápido hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, escuchando como Ian trataba torpemente de entablar conversación

Pero como no todo puede ser tan fácil, antes de girar el pomo se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. Pero no solo _cerrada._ Estaba llena de cerrojos, por lo menos cuatro. Que a su vez tenían candado.

_Mierda. _

_Bueno. No acostumbraba a hacer aquello, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. _

Así que sacó una horquilla* de su cabello, la abrió y tan rápido como pudo se dispuso a abrir cada candado con ella.

En realidad se sorprendió, porque tardo menos de lo que esperaba. Pero aun así se estaba demorando mucho en el "baño".

Por fin la puerta se vio libre de ataduras y salió dispuesta a dar la señal a Emmet.

Se acercó el micrófono a la boca, escondido en el cuello de su camisa, y susurró.

-Fase 1: completada.

Se asomó, y lo vio camuflado entra los arboles de jardín, y en cuanto la escucho salió disparado con pasos silenciosos hasta ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunto en susurros fieros.

-¿Cómo que porque tarde tanto?- le respondió de igual manera- ¿Sabes cuantos candados tuve que forzar con esta puta horquilla?- dijo señalando el pedazo de metal claramente deformado- ¡Cuatro! Sin contar con la puerta. Así que no me vengas con eso.

Emmet la miro impasible- Terminemos con esto, vuelve a la sala.

Bella acató las órdenes y se dirigió a la sala donde Ian y Victoria se encontraba en un silencio incómodo. La tensión fluía en el aire.

-Gracias por prestarme el baño, querida. Sentémonos, mi padre estará por llegar, ¿Verdad Ian?

-Sí, amor.

Los tres tomaron asiento.

-Les traeré algo de tomar- dijo Victoria, y presurosa se internó en la cocina.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Bella- Te dije que hablaras con ella, y créeme que eso no fue para nada lo que vi cuando regrese.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Solo me contestaba con monosílabos y desviaba la mirada. Soy guapo, pero no hago milagros.

Bella no pudo responderle sarcásticamente porque en ese momento llego Victoria, con unos vasos llenos de un líquido café.

Ambos tomaron un vaso, pero no bebieron.

Estaban preguntándose qué seria esa espesa sustancia cuando una alarma sonó. Y el televisor se prendió de improviso.

En él se podía ver claramente dos figuras arrinconadas en una esquina y segundos después una sombra más grande entró en escena.

_Era Emmet._

Diablos, y estaba en el sótano. Peor aún, lo estábamos viendo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Victoria se paró en un salto, dirigiéndose al pasillo. Pero Bella fue más rápida.

La tomo del brazo y la lanzo contra el sofá. Victoria se veía claramente confundida.

-Tenemos a James y no vamos a llevar a las chicas, Victoria.

Victoria se acuclillo sobre el sofá y miro a todas partes diciendo incoherencias. La chica estaba trastornada.

De repente escucho la voz de Emmet por el auricular escondido en su oreja.- Las tengo. ¿Es seguro evacuar?

-Despejado.

Y en un segundo Emmet estaba frente a ellos tomado de la mano de dos chicas.

Bella se fijó en la más pequeña. Estaba sucia y asustada. Con los risos rubios despeinados, y sus ojos azules reflejaban temor. Y a pesar de estar en un piyama de princesitas rosas y descalza, era un ángel en miniatura.

-No, no, ¡NO! ¡Él me matara! ¡No puedo permitir que se vayan! ¡NO PUEDO!- dijo Victoria, temblando bruscamente y limpiándose la lagrimas con el brazo.

Y si previo aviso se lanzó contra Sophie. Bella se puso en su camino, por lo que ambas cayeron y rodaron por el suelo. Victoria saco una semiautomática del cajón de la mesita y apunto a la niña con ella.

Bella golpeo su mano y la pistola salió disparada de su mano. Se lanzó contra Victoria y la inmovilizo contra el suelo, pero ella se resistía.

Volteo la cabeza hacia Emmet, y noto que Alice se había desmallado.

-Emmet, llévala lo más rápido que puedas con los demás, y manda refuerzos. Ian, lleva a Sophie.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!- ordenó a gritos- yo puedo con ella.

Emmet salió con Alice en brazos y Sophie salió de la mano de Ian.

Pero de pronto Victoria mordió el brazo de Bella y mientras Bella maldecía logró liberarse.

-Ya me hartaste- dijo Bella.

La tomo del cabello y le dio una bofetada. Se levantó junto con Victoria y cuando trato de ponerle las esposas ella fue más rápida y estrello a Bella contra la pared tomándola del cuello.

_A pesar de ser tan delgada es fuerte la condenada-pensó Bella. _

Y tomó un florero que estaba a su lado estrellándolo contra la cabeza de Victoria. La cual se tambaleo un poco, cayendo al suelo.

Al lado de la pistola.

_Mierda._

Bella trato de llagar antes para tomarla pero Victoria lo hizo primero, y le apunto con ella. Antes de que supiera como disparar, Bella se lanzó, y llegando deslizándose sobre sus rodillas, deslizo la parte superior de la semiautomática escuchando el _¡Click!_ Que anunciaba que el seguro estaba puesto.

Bella la tomo de la muñeca y la giro bruscamente. Rompiéndola. Lo que provocó que soltara nuevamente el ama. Escuchando a su contrincante gemir de dolor. Golpeando a Bella con el codo en la nariz, desequilibrándola. Y sacó una navaja de la cinturilla de los pantalones.

_Maldición. De dónde saca tanta cosa esta mujer._

Bella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Victoria lo clavo en su pierna y lo sacó en seguida.

Bella se alejó de un salto y se puso de pie gimiendo de dolor. Sujetando su pierna. Victoria también se levantó quedando la dos de frente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Tienes razón, porque digas lo que digas hare lo mismo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Voy a acabar contigo.

Acto seguido, planto la pierna buena en el suelo y la mala la impulso pateando la mano de Victoria alejando la navaja de ella. Y con la pierna aun en el aire, la flexionó y después la impulsó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando la cara de Victoria con su pie.

Se escucharon crujidos, y Victoria cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Bella se la quedó mirando hasta que un montón de agentes irrumpió en la sala.

Pero ella no podía escuchar nada.

Estaba ausente. Sintió vagamente como alguien la tomaba en brazos, y el sonido molesto de una ambulancia.

Pero a pesar de estar desangrándose y físicamente exhausta se sintió feliz.

Porque había salvado a las chicas.

Porque la muerte de su padre no fue en vano.

Porque todo había terminado.

_Por fin._

Y con esos pensamientos se dejó llevar a la inconciencia, con un hombre vagando en sus pensamientos.

_Edward._

***(Ya se, ya se todos deben saberlo pero para evitar problemas) Ken es el novio de Barbie. Y aquí se refiere a que Edward piensa que Ian es muy plástico y atractivamente antinatural. (Pero Ian es muyyyyyyy guapo, ehhh ;) )**

***Las horquillas son como ganchos largos pero delgados de metal, pueden ser de color negro o cobre. Y sujetan pequeños mechones de cabello.**

**Hola. Bueno este es la primera nota de autora. Así que ahí les va.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que este cap. me costó mucho. Este es el más importante, el que me impulsó a escribir la historia. Y quería que quedara perfecto. **

**Por si no se han dado cuenta, es el más largo que he escrito de todos. Sin contar esta nota son 3,274 palabras. ¡3,274! Por dios, casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi.**

**En fin, este iba a ser solamente de la pelea y todo eso, pero hubo una chica por ahí (que supongo que lo es) que me pidió que hiciera un pov Edward (sí, , hablo de ti) y bueno, hice lo mejor que pude.**

**Espero que les guste, ahhh y tengo una pregunta para ustedes.**

**¿Qué les gustaría más?**

**¿Termino la historia en unos caps. más? O ¿Me meto en el amorcito achocolatado de Bella y Edward?**

**Yo me inclino por la segunda opción.**

**¿Ustedes que dicen? ¡Comenten!.**

**Alexandra.**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se preguntó Esme, por millonésima vez- Se están tardando mucho.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Todo saldrá bien. – la tranquilizo Carlisle- Recuerda que es una misión de rescate. Son complicadas. Cálmate.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡¿Cómo?! Si mis hijos están afuera poniendo sus vidas es riesgo.- dijo con voz entrecortada entre hipidos.

Carlisle no respondió. Solamente se limitó a estrecharla más fuerte contra su pecho.

Unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Rosalie sentada en una banca mirando hacia el horizonte. Sus pensamientos se encontraban a kilómetros de allí. Junto al hombre que amaba.

Recostó la cabeza contra vidrio sintiendo el frio de la ventana contra su mejilla, escuchando las gotas que empezaban a golpear contra ella.

Se conocieron cuando ella estaba en la universidad y él se preparaba para ser policía. Cuando ambos tenían veinte años.

_Sonrió. _

Recordando ese momento.

_Rosalie acababa de terminar las clases. Se sentía realizada porque acababa de empezar su carrera y estaba segura que tendría mucho futuro en su campo de trabajo. Estudiaba en la NYU* negocios internacionales. _

_Su apartamento quedaba a quince minutos de la facultad, por lo que no se preocupó de la hora. Aunque debió admitir que eran pasadas la seis, ya era un poco tarde para estar sola en la calle. Y hacia frio. Por lo que se subió a su BMW Serie 1** color plata y arrancó, saliendo del estacionamiento._

_Su auto le fascinaba, recién había salido al mercado y era importado de Alemania. Lo vio en unas de sus vacaciones amándolo desde el primer instante._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, iba cruzando una calle desierta. Había empezado a nevar y todas las personas estaban dentro de sus casas o protegiéndose dentro de los restaurante. Pero nadie estaba en la calle. O al menos eso pensó ella._

_Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color. _

_Tardaba demasiado._

_Así que se dispuso a subir la calefacción porque sus hermosos dedos con uñas decoradas impecablemente __a la francesa __se estaban poniendo azules._

_Genial._

_El semáforo había cambiado de nuevo a verde. Se disponía a cruzar a la derecha cuando de repente vidrios volaron por todas partes._

_Estiro lo brazos protegiendo su cara, mientras que alguien abría la puerta y la sacaba en contra de su voluntad. _

_Sintió como unas manos gruesas la estampaban contra el coche, inmovilizándola._

_Rose abrió los ojos con un poco de miedo, y se topó con unos ojos negros que la miraban con desdén. Ella conocía a ese tipo._

_Era Royce._

_Su nada agradable exnovio._

_-¿Qué quieres? Creí que había quedado claro. ¡No quiero verte nunca más!_

_-¿A sí? Pues déjame decirte que yo si quiero verte- dijo con aliento a alcohol- enterita._

_Tomó la cara de Rose entre sus dedos y la beso a la fuerza. Luego se separó._

_-Pero tranquila, no necesito ni quiero acostarme contigo, hay mucho mejores que tú._

_La soltó al fin y se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos._

_Por un momento Rose pudo respirar con normalidad._

_Hasta que Royce sacó una arma de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Y le apunto con ella._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_- Tu dinero, joyas. Ya sabes, las cosas de valor._

_-¿Y por qué te los daría?_

_Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y coloco el arma sobre la cien de ella._

_-No te hagas la difícil. O si no te vuelo los sesos._

_Rose miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia el arma, y notó que el dedo que apretaba el gatillo temblaba descontroladamente._

_-Necesito diez mil millones de dólares. Para mañana._

_-¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar tanto dinero?_

_-No te hagas la tonta Hale, que no te queda. Tu familia tiene mucho dinero._

_-Exacto. Mi familia. Yo no. Ni siquiera tengo trabajo aun._

_Pudo ver la duda y la desesperación en los ojos de Royce. Pero lo que vio después le puso los pelos de punta. _

_Ira. _

_Ira asesina._

_-¿Así que no vas a cooperar? Está bien. Te daré un incentivo. _

_Alzo su mano exageradamente hacia atrás y Rose cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó._

_Los abrió y sorprendida identifico el cuerpo de Royce despatarrado en el suelo._

_Alzo la vista y pudo ver como un joven apretaba el arma y sacaba los cartuchos. Descargándola. Cuando terminó con su tarea se volvió hacia ella._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Pero ella no pudo contestar porque se quedó embelesada viendo su cabello negro ondulado goteante. Y como los copos de nieve se fundían con su nívea piel._

_Desde ese momento él sería su héroe._

Suspiró.

Lo había visto apenas hace cuatro horas y lo extrañaba mucho.

Y también a su periodo.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, mientras acariciaba su vientre y una sonrisa triste se formaba es su cara.

Se había enterado hacia cuatro días atrás. Tenía un retraso de dos semanas. Pero no encontró el momento oportuno para decírselo a Emmet.

Con el secuestro de Alice y Sophie. La noticia del oscuro pasado de Bella, el cual podía volver a repetirse si no actuaban rápido. Y el descubrimiento del paradero de las chicas no dejaba tiempo para ese tipo de noticias. Y estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo Emmet reaccionaria.

Inspiro profundamente. Porque pasara lo que pasara a ese bebé no le faltaría el amor de una madre.

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una conversación que tenía Edward.

-¿Preparado para qué? ¿Emmet? ¿Hola?

Alejó el teléfono de su oído. Frustrado.

Le dijo algo a Carlisle y luego se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Debemos que ir al hospital, ustedes vuelvan a casa. Le llamaremos si hay novedades.

Y todos le dirigimos miradas de "_eres un estúpido si crees que te haremos caso"_

A lo que el suspiró, y nos encaminamos a los autos mientras exigíamos explicaciones.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada de hospital. Casi arrancándose el cabello.

El Hospital NewYork-Presbyterian había sido su lugar de trabajo los últimos tres años. Pero en ese tiempo nunca se había sentido así. Tan a la expectativa.

_Nervioso._

Con una extraña opresión en el pecho, que no podía explicar.

Se encontraba enfundado en su bata de doctor esperando ansiosamente la llegada de la ambulancia. No sabía quién estaba herido, solamente recibió la llamada de Emmet diciéndole que estuviera preparado.

¿Preparado para qué?

Aun no lo sabía. Emmet había colgado. Y eso había incrementado las posibilidades de que se quedara calvo antes de tiempo.

Así que le informó a su familia. Y le pidió a Carlisle que también se preparara porque podrían esperar cualquier cosa. Por supuesto que Carlisle accedió rápidamente sin dudar.

Además le pidió a Rosalie, Esme y a Jasper que fueran a casa para descansar. Y que ellos le avisarían de la novedades.

_Seh,_ lo dijo inútilmente.

Porque ahora se encontraba con una Rosalie llorosa, consolando a una preocupada Esme, con un descolocado Jasper mirando a la nada, todos parados en medio de un pasillo caminando de un lado a otro sin parar.

Pensó que tal vez el estar con su familia calmaría sus temores, pero fue todo lo contrario. Lo sollozos de Esme, el sonido de los tacones de Rose al caminar, y los múltiples suspiros de Jasper solo incrementaban sus miedos. Sin contar la mirada impasible que le dirigía su padre.

Edward se sorprendió al notar que él no parecía preocupado, triste, ni desesperado, ni desubicado. Pero luego comprendió que alguien debía ser cuerdo para mantener la calma y la cordura en los demás. Y eso solo hizo que admirara más a Carlisle.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una sirena. Todos quedaron petrificados por la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

La sala se llenó de policías, y agentes. Pero ninguno parecía estar herido.

Y como un chasquido de dedos, todos reaccionaron simultáneamente.

Carlisle y Edward corrieron hacia la puerta esperando la camilla mientras que Rose, Esme y Jasper se pegaban a la pared, sorprendidos.

Entro una camilla con dos figuras acurrucadas en ella.

-¡Alice! ¡Sophie!- gritó Jasper abalanzándose sobre ellas. Y estrechando a ambas entre sus brazos.

Verlas le quitó parte de la opresión de su pecho.

Ambas tenían lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, pero se notaba que no estaban lastimadas…

Rápidamente las revisaron. Solo estaban un poco deshidratadas y asustadas. No necesitaban ayuda médica urgente. Las palabras de Emmet rebotaron en su cerebro y entonces…

Entonces la vio. Esto no podía estar pasando. Pero él lo presintió. Y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba pálida, inconsciente y muy sangrante. Decidió tomar su actitud profesional aunque se estuviera desgarrando por dentro. Y procedió a tomar los signos vitales, mientras la camilla iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Su pulso era bajo y demasiado rápido.

-La arteria femoral del muslo izquierdo fue perforada y se desangra a un ritmo alarmante- informó una enfermera.

-Bien, esta inconsciente, piel húmeda, sudoración, palidez y respiración rápida- dijo enumerando los síntomas- Está entrando en shock hipovolémico.

Entraron en la habitación, le abrieron la camisa y empezaron a monitorearle los latidos del corazón.

-Presión arteria baja- indico un enfermero.- Temperatura corporal muy baja.

-Inyecte dos miligramos de dopamina y…

Pero un pitido lo interrumpió.

-¡Código azul! Gritó alguien.

Y él sintió que se derrumbaba.

Bella estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco.

**Y hasta aquí llegó el cap.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué le sucederá a Bella? ¿Edward podrá soportarlo?**

**¡COMENTEN! Para mí su opinión es muy importante.**

_**Alexandra**_


	11. Chapter 11

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Era la pregunta que me había estado haciendo durante mucho rato. Me sumergí en un poso nebuloso donde miles de cosas sucedían a la vez. _

_Todo estaba oscuro. Veía, sin ver, y sentía, sin sentir realmente, miles de cosas distintas, que para mí no tenían relación entre sí. _

_Imágenes. Árboles. Flores amarillas. Ojos verdes._

_Olores. Dulces. Chocolate. Colonia masculina._

_Sabores. Fresas. Pepinillos. Menta._

_Todo era tan extraño._

_Como si estuviera atrapada en mi mente._

_De un momento a otro, todo empezó a aclararse. Y se tornó del negro a un tono rojizo._

_Pude sentir mi cuerpo nuevamente. Estaba acostada sobre una superficie fría y húmeda. A pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba caliente. Olfateé el aire. Mmmm. Percibí algo dulce. ¿Flores? _

_Me incorpore sobre los codos. Y decidida abrí los ojos. _

_Todo era muy surrealista. Me encontraba en un sitio muy colorido. Un prado._

_Era una especie se semicírculo rodeado por un tupido bosque. Lleno de miles y miles de florecillas silvestres. Se respiraba un aura de paz, casi antinatural. El tipo de tranquilidad que jamás encontrarías en la vida real. Todo era transparente. Casi como si hasta tus propios pensamientos se materializaran ante ti._

_Mmmm._

_Mis propios pensamientos me llamaron la atención._

_¿El tipo de tranquilidad que jamás encontrarías en la vida real?_

_¿De dónde vino eso? Pero más importante ¿Dónde carajos estab…?_

_¡Una mariposa rosa!_

_Wow. Nunca había visto una como esa. _

_-"Ven aquí mariposita mutante. Ven aquí"-canturreó mientras la perseguía con pasos rápidos. O lo más rápido que podía con el vestido que traía. _

_Era de lino. Como el que usan las doncellas en las películas antiguas. Sencillo. Pero aun así hermoso. Era ceñido en el torso, y libre debajo de la cintura hasta las puntas de los pies. De color blanco. Tan blanco como la ropa en los comerciales de detergente*._ _Y con bordados de hilo color plata._

_Dejaba los hombros al descubierto, y las mangas eran gruesos trozos de tela que se ajustaban en mis brazos. No eran largas. Eran como rectángulos de tela, que solo adornaban el vestido. Dándole un aire inocente y virginal._

_Ohhh, se siente suave cuando toca mi piel. _

_Empecé a dar vueltas y vueltas en mi sitio. Me sentía como una princesa._

_Extendí los brazos y cerré los ojos alzando mi cara hacia el cielo. El sol iluminaba el claro, y me daba de lleno en toda la piel expuesta._

_Había extrañado el calor dentro de mí. Ese que me obligó a vivir en la penumbra. Ese que perdí cuando… cuando… ¿Cuándo qué?_

_Me detuve, concentrándome en recordar._

"_Unas manos sobre mí. Tocándome. Dolor. Más dolor. Tristeza"_

_Sollocé._

_Y caí al suelo abrazándome a mí misma. Empecé a negar con la cabeza. Negándome a recordar._

_No. No. No._

_Lo recuerdos son malos. Dolorosos. Prefiero olvidar y quedarme aquí con las mariposas._

_Sí. Eso es justo lo que hare._

_De pronto sentí frio. Mucho frio. Y empezó a caer lluvia a montones. Todo se oscureció y me calaba hasta los huesos. Se oía relámpagos. _

_Traté de refugiarme bajo los árboles pero entre más me acercaba más se alejaban. Siempre estaba en el centro del claro. Siempre. _

_El vestido empapado se pegó a mi figura. Cada vez más pesado. Haciéndome caer de rodillas. _

_Empecé a sollozar de nuevo. Abrazándome a mí misma. Tenía mucho miedo. Sintiendo como la lluvia se estrellaba salvajemente contra mi figura. _

_-Bells- dijo una voz a mis espaldas._

_No puede ser él. Se supone que está muerto._

_Me gire lentamente hacia la voz, aun de rodillas. _

_Él estaba frente a mí. Tan guapo como lo recordaba en las épocas de mi niñez. Vestía una camisa de lino blanca. Y pantalones negros arremangados hasta la rodilla. Su atuendo predilecto cuando íbamos de pesca._

_Lo más sorprendente era que estaba impecablemente seco. Como si un sol se cerniera sobre él y lo protegiera de esta lluvia llena de desesperación y tristeza. _

_-Papa._

_Me levanté con esfuerzo y llegue hasta él dificultosamente. _

_-¿Eres realmente tú?_

_-Claro que sí, mi pequeña._

_Por Dios, cuanto lo extrañe. _

_Intenté abrasarlo, pero no podía traspasar la luz que lo rodeaba._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿No puedo abrazarte?_

_-Aun no, pequeña. Primero debemos aclarar ciertas cosas._

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-Bueno, por ejemplo. ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Reviste? _

_Papá me miró fijamente._

_-No, Isabella._

_Me desilusioné._

_-¿Estoy muerta?_

_-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo. ¿Quieres morir?_

_La idea de alejarme de todo no me desagradaba. Tanto dolor. Ya estaba cansada de eso._

_-Sí. Si eso significa no volver a sufrir más._

_-Bella, tienes que entender que cada quien tiene su lugar en el universo, y se lo gana debido a sus acciones. Mi amor, no existen tales cosas como el infierno propiamente dicho. Pero al morir no tenemos los mismos derechos o lugares. No somos iguales. _

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_-Que todos tenemos un lugar. No desparecemos, nena. Solo avanzamos. No existe un dios en persona, o al menos yo no lo he visto. Pero si sé que si decides no seguir viviendo ahora, no podrás verme jamás. _

"_Piénsalo de este modo. La vida es como un libro. Tiene un final. Y lo que viene después es la secuela. Solo que es más personal y solo tú sabes todo de ella. Cuando terminas el primer libro con calma, ya experimentaste todo lo que debías. Y debes avanzar con calma y alegría al siguiente libro. Pero como es común, algunas personas se quedan con deseos de más y por eso no pueden avanzar, porque se quedan soñando con el primer libro. Sin darse cuenta que solo fue el final. Y que después de cada final siempre hay un nuevo comienzo. Esas personas se quedan vagando sin rumbo fijo tratando de buscar un lugar en el mundo donde ya pasaron. Y ya no pueden encontrar espacio, porque el lugar que ocuparon una vez ya está ocupado por otra alma."_

"_Pero hay otros, que se cansan de leer cuando van a la mitad del primer libro y deciden saltarse todo y llegar al final. Esas personas al final se arrepienten. Porque a pesar de que siempre hay nuevos comienzos, el final anterior es definitivo. Y no lo puedes cambiar. Para ellos la secuela es más oscura, porque se da cuenta todo lo que dejaron ir. Y viven en la tristeza por desechar el regalo de la vida cuando aún podían disfrutar de ella." _

_Me quedé sin palabras. Eso no me lo esperaba._

_-No quiero que seas ninguna de esas almas Bella. Aun tienes mucho por vivir. Yo viví mi vida al máximo, y aunque el final no fue el esperado ahora entiendo que así debían ser las cosas._

_Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, confundiéndose con la lluvia que caía en mi rostro. _

_-Pero es que todo es muy difícil- sollocé._

_-La vida es así Bella, pero aún no es la hora. Acabas de encontrar una familia que te ama. No puedes pagarles así._

_-Ya lo sé, pero…_

_-Piensa en Emmet, Rosalie, en lo Cullen. Piensa en Edward._

_Edward._

_Y de repente la lluvia dejó de caer, y todo se llenó de luz otra vez._

_Charlie me miró sonriendo._

_-Sabía que harías lo correcto. Lo amas ¿cierto?_

_-Con toda mi alma._

_Charlie soltó una carcajada._

_-Vaya juego de palabras._

_Lo mire, y esta vez nada me impidió abrazarlo. Hundí mi cara en su cuello, como cuando aún era una niña. El me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cabeza._

_-Te amo, papi._

_-Yo también, mi niña. _

_Y nos quedamos abrazados por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que fue momento de enfrentar la realidad. _

-¡Empiecen con la reanimación cardiopulmonar!- bramó Edward con voz atronadora.

Esta muchachita no lo abandonaría. No señor.

-Desfibrilador.

La enfermera le pasó las dos palas, consistentes con el tamaño del tórax de Bella. Habían roto su ropa, por lo que ahora solamente estaba en bragas sobre la camilla. Pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos.

-135 Jules.-ordenó. Mientras una enfermera embadurnaba las placas de metal con gel conductor.

-135 Jules. Cargado- informó Sam. Que se encargaba del desfibrilador. Lo comprobó rápidamente con la mirada.

-Despejen.- todos se apartaron rápidamente de la camilla. Edward colocó la placa de la derecha en el ápex** y la de la izquierda en el infraclavicular**.

Se cercioró de que todos estuvieran apartados, y presiono simultáneamente los botones de cada pala de desfibrilación.

El cuerpo de Bella convulsionó sobre la camilla, y su cuerpo se arqueo por un segundo. Para después volver a caer inerte sobre la camilla.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el monitor para ver si había algún cambio en el ritmo cardiaco.

Nada.

-Sigan con la Reanimación Cardiopulmonar. – Ordenó nuevamente.- Emily. 6.5mg de Adrenalina.

-Samanta, intúbala.- ordeno, ya habían pasado dos minutos. No tenían mucho tiempo.

-268 Jules- le ordenó a Sam.

-268 Jules. Cargado-informó.

-Despejen.

Volvió a colocar las placas y presiono los botones.

El cuerpo de Bella se convulsionó debido a la descarga.

Nada.

Edward se estaba desesperando.

-Vamos Bella. ¡No puedes dejarme!-gritó- RCP. AHORA.

-Doctor Cullen. Ya se ha ido. ¿No cree que debería parar?- le dijo Irina, una de las enfermeras.

Zorra.

-¿Hay algún DNR*** aquí? No. Entonces aquí se hace lo que yo diga.-dijo fuera de sí.

-268 Jules.

-268 Jules. Cargado.

-¡Despejen!

Edward colocó las placas y presiono los botones.

Esperó un segundo.

Dos.

Tres.

Y como música para sus oídos, el corazón de Bella volvió a latir.

Todos soltaron un suspiro colectivo. Y Edward le entregó las placas a la enfermera para que se las llevara.- Signos vitales.

-La presión arterial es de 90/60 mm/Hg. Pulso, 100 latidos por minuto. Temperatura corporal de 34° centígrados.

-Bien, necesito que le hagan una transfusión. Y la preparen rápidamente para cirugía. Irina, consigue rápidamente un quirófano.- ordenó mientras salía del Box preparándose para hablar con su familia.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Estaba muy confuso, no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Por un lado estaba aliviado de que el corazón de Bella volviera a latir. Pero por el otro tenía miedo de que su corazón volviera a falla y no pudiera reanimarlo. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Alzó la vista y se topó con Emmet. Y una ira inesperada surco en sus venas.

Acortó el espacio que los separaba, lo tomó de la camisa y le estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Emmet lo miro sorprendido y se tomó la cara entre las manos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Edward?- preguntó enojado.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¡¿Qué que me sucede?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! ¡Te dije que la cuidaras! ¿Y qué pasa? Llega desangrándose.

-Hice todo lo que pude.

-¿Todo lo que pudiste? ¡AH! Pues no fue suficiente, porque allá dentro sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio. –Inspiró con fuerza- su corazón dejó de latir.

Todos lo miraron horrorizados. Pero el que hablo fue Carlisle.

-¿Bella murió?- dijo con pena en su rostro.

-No, pude reanimarla. Pero Carlisle, te necesitan en cirugía. Su arteria femoral está rota.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Todo saldrá bien.- apoyó una mano en su hombro- Lo hiciste bien.

Y con eso salió a toda prisa al área de cirugía.

Emmet se sentó en una banca sin decir nada, con las manos en el rostro. Edward se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado. Y se sentó al lado suyo.

-Emmet, amigo. Lamento haberte golpeado. Y lamento todo lo que dije.

Emmet alzo su rostro descompuesto.

-Tenías razón. Yo debí protegerla. Y no pude- sollozó.

-Emmet, estoy seguro de que su hubieras podido evitarlo lo habrías echo. – Le dio una palmada en la espalda- Bella va a estar bien. Tiene que estarlo.- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Sí, aun me debe una docena de galletas.- sonrió. O al menos intento hacerlo.- Y si le dices a alguien que llore como marica, lo lamentaras mucho.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?- lo desafió.

-Digamos que Bella se enterara que pasó con esas abuelas en la despedida de soltero de Jasper- amenazó Emmet.

-No te atreverías- dijo Edward, levantándose de un salto.

-No me retes Cullen, sabes de lo que soy capaz.- dijo Emmet. Y diciendo esto se fue a abrazar una Rosalie.

Edward en cambio, fue a donde su madre. Que estaba mirando por la ventana. Pero él muy bien sabía que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la acercó a su pecho. Mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- preguntó sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-Lo más seguro es que este mimando a Alice. Ya sabes cómo son ese par.- dijo, todavía notoriamente ida.

-¿En qué piensas?- curioseó Edward.

-En Bella.

Edward suspiró.- ¿Por qué?

-La conocemos hace menos de una semana y ya es parte primordial de nuestras vidas. Es hermana de Emmet. No ayudo a rescatar a Alice y a Sophie. Carlisle y yo la coincidiéramos una hija más. –Suspiró- es la mejor amiga de Rosalie, y seguro que también se va a llevar bien con Alice. Jasper está en deuda con ella. Ya sabes cómo es.-rieron juntos- Pero no menos importante. Es la primera chica que robo tu corazón. Y óyeme bien Edward Anthony Cullen, espero que sea la única.

Edward se sorprendió- ¿Qué? Mamá debes estar imaginando cosas. Solo somos amigos. Además…

-No me mientas. Soy tu madre y sé cosas- lo miro fijamente- Y VEO cosas- dijo resaltando la palabra y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Edward se sonrojó- MAMÁ- ella se rio- estas pasando mucho tiempo con Emmet.

-Hablando de eso, espero que te hayas disculpado. No vuelvas a golpearlo así.

-Sí, mamá-dijo Edward pesadamente.

-Te quiero Eddie.

Edward rodó lo ojos- Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Su mamá nunca cambiaria. Pero le daba igual.

**Holis. ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo y jugoso cap.?**

**¿Lo ven? No soy tan malvada ni tan #$%)/&%$# como algunas de ustedes dijeron. xD. Tranquilas, no me lo tomo personal.**

***Bueno, este asterisco se debe a que en mi país (Colombia) en los comerciales de detergente ( Ace, Ariel etc…) siempre colocan ropa extremadamente sucia, la sumergen en agua con detergente y ohhh sorpresa. Sale absolutamente blanca, hasta con destellos. Me pareció gracioso comentarlo.**

**A propósito ¿De qué país eres?**

**Soy muy curiosa, ya lo sé.**

**Ahora, les aclararé algunos de los términos médicos que utilice arriba. **

**** En esos dos términos me referí a lugares del cuerpo localizado en el tórax. La forma habitual es colocar una pala en 4º-5º espacio intercostal de la línea medio axilar izquierda (ápex) y la segunda pala en 2º-3º espacio intercostal paraesternal derecho (infraclavicular).**

**Por eso coloque los nombres reducidos, es muy complicado de entender.**

*****DNR es debido a una sigla inglesa "do not reanimate" o "do not resuscitate" que significa no reanimar. Esto es una orden que pide el paciente por escrito si su corazón deja de latir para no recibir reanimación cardiopulmonar (RCP)**

**Bueno, esto fue lo más difícil de entender. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar. Con gusto responderé.**

**Ahora, Bella duro en paro más de tres minutos y a veces eso causa daño en el cerebro.**

**¿Qué sucederá cuando despierte? ¿Recordará a Edward? ¿Soportara la operación? ¿Y que pensara Emmet cuando Rose le dé la noticia del bebé? ¿Les apetece que les den un pedazo del siguiente cap. a ellos?**

**Como leí por ahí, "Los Reviews hacen del mundo un lugar mejor" **

**Hasta la próxima.**

_**Alexandra.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas. Este cap. quería dedicarlo a todas ustedes pero más específicamente a:**

**Elenamar 16 que es nueva entre nosotras.**

**Y reconocer a las que están siempre conmigo:**

**Ale 74 de verdad lamento que te sintieras abandonada, me sentí muy mal. Y peor después de que no pude actualizar a tiempo. Lo lamento de verdad. Pero nunca las abandonaré.**

**Romby mi vieja amiga. Gracias por todos los reviews que me das. Me sacas muchas sonrisas.**

**Veronica. lozanoarreola también te aprecio mucho, quiero que sepas que eres tú la que me inspiro a hacer el primer pov Edward.**

**isa28 tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón porque fuiste mi primer Review. ¡Te amo! De la buena manera.**

**Liney 2104, lamento casi haberte dado un infarto jajaja XD**

**tefi 98, no soy mala pero ME ENCANTA EL SUSPENSO**

**eliza riddle Cullen, me encanta que te encante mi historia**

**Chica de Cullen, tu comentario me ENCANTO amo como escribes reviews. **

**yisicullen25, gracias por tus aplausos y créeme, seguiré escribiendo no quiero tener que vérmelas contigo.**

**Natuchi23 haré lo que puede para actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Espero que les guste el cap.**

**¡Las quiero!**

Carlisle caminó rápidamente hasta el área de cirugía. Luchaba por mantener su fachada inescrutable pero la verdad quería arrancarse sus sedosos cabellos rubios de la preocupación. Una mala costumbre que desafortunadamente le heredó a su hijo.

Se preparó mentalmente para lo que inevitablemente viviría a continuación, pero sabía que aun así no sería más agradable.

Isabella Swan, la joven que había reconstruido a su familia de nuevo. Carlisle no podía estar más agradecido con ella. Y que mejor forma de agradecerle que salvándole la vida.

Se suponía que era cardiólogo y lo ejercía más que todo. Pero su amor por la medicina lo hizo estudiar más de una especialización. Nunca descansó. Y su orgullo consistía en que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaba en el hospital jamás dejo de lado a su amada familia. Ellos eran lo primero para él. Indiscutiblemente.

Y ahora la joven inconsciente postrada en la camilla frente al él pertenecía a ella. A su familia.

Respiró hondo y en un parpadeo paso a ser tan profesional como siempre. Pero de todos modos evito mirar su rostro.

Se acercó con paso firme, y se detuvo justo en frente de la camilla.

-Infórmeme- se dirigió a la enfermera que tenía más cerca.

-Trauma vascular periférico penetrante. Sangrado masivo de la arteria femoral en la extremidad inferior derecha. La herida es profunda. Estamos deteniendo el sangrado con presión directa sobre la herida utilizando compresas estériles.

-¿Alguna fractura?

-No lo sabemos.

-Bien. Inmovilicen la extremidad para evitar daños secundarios. – Ordenó con voz suave pero no menos autoritaria.- Necesito radiografías del área y quiero que la cubran con mantas térmicas.- ordenó.- Mantengan listos los instrumentos para paro. Debemos estar preparados para en su interior rezaba para que tanta prevención fuera innecesaria.

-Sam, por favor llama al anestesiólogo. – este asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo dispuesto a realizar su tarea. Puede que Bella estuviera inconsciente pero no quería que despertara a mitad de operación. Eso sería muy cruel.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la zona de preparación. Lavó con jabón desde sus manos hasta sus codos y evito tocar cualquier superficie mientras las enfermeras lo cubrían con un traje impermeable y esterilizado color verde.

Le colocaron los guantes blancos de látex, un gorro para cirugía azul y ya estaba listo para entrar al quirófano.

Ingresó nuevamente a la sala y Bella ya estaba preparada. Se acercó y observo las radiografías que estaban sobre la pantalla iluminada.

Soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

No había fractura.

Estaba aliviado porque las fracturas podrían ser un factor significativo para la pérdida de sangre. Y desgraciadamente ella ya había perdido mucha.

Bien, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

Se acercó y por primera vez observó la herida con atención. Otra situación a su favor. La herida fue hecha con arma blanca lo que requería una intervención menor y probablemente había causado menos daño al vaso.

-¿Podemos proceder de una vez Doctor Cullen?- inquirió la señorita Denali claramente fastidiada. Le tendió el escarpelo como si el simple hecho de preguntar le daba derecho alguno sobre la situación.

Carlisle se quedó mirando fijamente el instrumento quirúrgico y se preguntó qué tan profundo podría clavarse y si llegaría tan lejos como para cortar cuerdas vocales.

Pero el repiqueteo de un pie desesperado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Recuerde señorita Denali que está herida fue hecha por arma blanca.

Ella lo miró sin comprender- Sí ¿Y?- Mascó chicle.

Carlisle se sintió enojado como rara vez lo estaba.

-Eso significa que debe ser desinfectado ya que es un traumatismo penetrante. Es necesario para evitar alguna infección- recito Emily. Y en el acto se sonrojó.

-¿Y que más Emily?- Carlisle consideraba que situaciones como esa, bajo presión, servían para aprender más que seis meses aprendiendo teorías de libros caros.

-Debemos limpiar el área con suero y realizar una profilaxis antibiótica- murmuró.

-Está en lo cierto, proceda.- le indicó, apartándose- Mientras que usted, señorita Denali. Le sugiero que se mantenga aparte y observe si es que quiere seguir trabajando en este hospital- dijo Carlisle. Él era el director del Hospital y pocas veces amenazaba con algo como eso. Pero no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Irina se dio la vuelta indignada dispuesta a salir.

-Creo que le di una orden, Irina.- Ella tomó una respiración ruidosa y se situó en la esquina mirándose las uñas.

-Todo listo, Doctor Cullen- le indicó Emily.

-Es hora de la reconstrucción vascular.- ordenó.

Realizo una incisión y se internó más para observar mejor el daño causado por la navaja. Primero debían controlar la hemorragia masiva quirúrgicamente para después reponer los líquidos perdidos.

Determinó que había una Laceración tangencial** por lo que procedió a hacer una sutura lateral**. Cortó la circulación en esa pequeña área y fue a por ello.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora reconstruyen su arteria.

Mientras trabajaba arduamente en las últimas suturas su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Era muy pronto para cantar victoria. Le preocupaba que Bella entrara en estado de hipotermia ya que la exposición prolongada al quirófano frio, el suministro de líquidos fríos y la disminución de la producción del calor corporal estaba provocando que a Bella le estuviera bajando la temperatura corporal alarmantemente rápido.

Eso sería muy grave debido a que la hipotermia retrasa el metabolismo y la acción inmunología que necesita para superar el severo trauma que presenta, entre otras cosas.

-Temperatura corporal- preguntó.

-32° centígrados doctor- le informo Emily.

Maldijo internamente, la temperatura corporal menor a 34° centígrados aumentaba la mortalidad.

Ordenó que canalizaran dos venas de calibre grueso para la suministración de cristaloides tibios*. Además ordeno que se calentaran los elementos que se utilizarían para terminar de curar la herida.

Terminó y observo su obra de arte.

La cicatriz no tenía más de quince centímetros de largo. Y pensar que una herida tan pequeña pudo haberle causado la muerte lo descolocó un segundó.

Cubrió todo con gasas y una venda.

Miró al monitor observando sus signos vitales. Por lo que pudo ver estaba estable y su temperatura corporal había subido un poco pero aun así seguía siendo riesgosamente baja.

-Trasládenla a cuidados intensivos, monitoreen sus signos vitales frecuentemente. La quiero en coma inducido hasta mañana por la mañana.- dijo con voz cancina, estaba realmente exhausto.

Por primera vez se permitió observar su rostro. Jamás la había visto así. Tan vulnerable. Ni siquiera cuando les conto sobre su secuestro. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo a su agresor en frente. En esos momentos se había mostrado fuerte. Hasta ruda. Pero vulnerable no. Nunca.

O al menos que él hubiera visto.

Carlisle sabía de su estado físico. Pero no de su estado psicológico ni emocional. Bella era una chica fuerte. Le había hecho frente a muchas cosas. Pero tenerlas que vivir dos veces era mucho para cualquiera. Y ella lo sabía.

Tuvo la posibilidad de huir despavorida solamente a la mención de ese horrible nombre.

_James._

Pudo hacerlo. O simplemente haberse quedado callada.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y Carlisle no sabía que pensar.

Él estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera a salvo y su nieta igual. Y todo gracias a Bella. Él sabía que ella tenía un buen corazón. Pero a veces tener buen corazón no era suficiente.

No sabía que la había impulsado a lanzarse de esa manera al peligro. Una cosa estaba clara. No era una cuestión de deber.

Si ese fuera el caso, cualquiera de los millones de agentes hubiera ido. De hecho, Bella no era agente en su totalidad. Había empezado como antropóloga forense.

Entonces, _¿Por qué inmiscuirse en algo como eso? _

_¿Por qué enfrentar a ese hombre de nuevo? _

_¿Por qué echar abajo todos los muros que creo?_

_¿Por qué arriesgar su vida por alguien más?_

_¿Por qué revivir de nuevo el horror?_

_¿Por qué …. _

Y la verdad llego a él disipando toda duda.

_Para evitarle ese horror a alguien más._

La verdad en esas palabras hizo que tuviera que apoyarse en la pared a mitad de pasillo. El aire había escapado de sus pulmones.

Bella no solo había salvado a su hija. Había salvado a muchas más

Sacrificándose en el proceso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esa niña estaba loca pero era su hija. Desde ese momento eso sería.

Su hija.

Recupero la compostura y se apresuró a dar las buenas nuevas a su familia. Pasó si siquiera mirar la sala de espera. Sabía que todos debían de estar con Alice y Sophie. Mimándolas. Alice n exigiría menos.

Y efectivamente cuando ingresó al cuarto privado que habían ordenado todos estaba dentro. Atestando la habitación.

La primera que noto su presencia fue ese, que ese abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo. Los demás se dieron cuenta del movimiento brusco y se dieron la vuelta para mirarlos.

Después de que Carlisle entrada a cirugía, Rosalie, Esme y Edward tuvieron que soportar durante media hora a Emmet con sus monólogos. Culpándose a sí mismo de todo. Al principio todos le hacían saber su desacuerdo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Hasta que Edward perdió los estribos y le grito que _cerrara la maldita boca y que tenía razón, él era el maldito culpable._ Palabras textuales de Edward.

Y casi entran a los puños debido a eso.

Casi.

Porque en ese instante una enfermera cohibida les informo que podían ingresar a la habitación de Alice.

Y entonces casi entran a los puños para ver quien entraba primero.

Casi.

Porque la enfermera les dijo que todos podían entrar ya que Jasper lo había hecho horas atrás.

Y estaban a punto de pelear por quien habla con ella primero cuando Esme se cansó y los golpeó a ambos en la nuca.

Seh, había mucha testosterona en el ambiente.

Todos pensaron que Alice tendría algún trauma o algo parecido. Pero lo único que tenía era hambre y un gran disgusto debido que no se había podido bañar en días. La que si estaba muy nerviosa era Sophie, por lo que minutos después la trajeron desde pediatría porque lloraba por su papi y en ese instante estaba dormida en sus brazos.

Para alivio de los presentes ninguna de las dos se encontraba en riesgo de nada. Aunque Alice tenía una sutura en la parte posterior del cráneo debido a su lucha inútil contra James. Ninguna de las dos había hablado mucho, no quería recordar momentos dolorosos.

Todos estaban contentos por ellas, pero la felicidad no era absoluta. Y Alice podía notarlo. Todos estaban sumamente callados. Preguntándole si estaba bien cada pocos minutos. Y al parecer sin darse cuenta de este hecho. Emmet repitió un chiste hasta tres veces y los demás se reían simultáneamente si notar que estaba fuera de lugar.

Todos estaban como idos. Se notaba. Más aun en Edward. Ese se traía algo, y ella iba a averiguarlo.

Sin duda debía ser por una chica. Ahhh, esperaba que no fuera la odiosa de Jessica, esa mujerzuela con ropa de mal gusto la tenía harta.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando su padre ingresó a la habitación, con una expresión que no pudo definir.

Y como si hubiera saltado una chisca, el ambiente explotó.

-¿Y Bella?

-¿Cómo está Bella?

-¿Se encuentra bien Bella?

-¿Podemos ver a Bella?

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Alice se sentía confundida, y lo hizo saber.

-¿Quién quiere tener el favor de explicarme quien es Bella?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-Bella es mi hermana- dijo Emmet. Por fin- La chica que estaba ahí el día en que te rescatamos.

-Emmet, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Alice frunció el ceño haciendo memoria. Mmmm, la recordaba. Saltó de la emoción - ¡Oh por Dios! Eddie, tu novia es muy linda.

Edward giro la cara hacia ella, sorprendido. Miro hacia todas partes buscando una solución lógica a lo que ella había dicho- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- eso solo hizo que Alice chillara más fuerte- Es decir- tartamudeó- Yo no… ella… y yo… - se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

Suspiró- Es complicado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, confundida.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Sus expresiones se notaron afligidas.

Y eso la desespero más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Vamos! Díganme, si algo los hace infelices me da derecho a saberlo.

-Ella te encontró- dijo Esme- ¿Recuerdas a Victoria?

Alice frunció el ceño- Sí. Esa zorra quiso atacar a mi bebé.

Y como piezas de puzzle todo encajó- ¿Le hizo daño a Bella?- Preguntó alarmada.

Esme rompió en sollozos, y el que respondió fue Edward. Con voz sombría- La apuñaló en la pierna con una navaja. Se desangró y sufrió un paro cardiaco- dijo- Logré reanimarla pero aún seguía sangrando por lo que la envié a cirugía con Carlisle.

Alice estaba boquiabierta.

-La operé- continuó Carlisle ante la mirada expectante de todos- No hubo fallas cardiacas, pero si hubo signos de hipotermia-nadie respiró.

"No hubo fractura ni isquemia-continúo- Y ahora se encuentra estable en cuidados intensivos.- todos volvieron a respirar.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Lo estará- para sorpresa de todos respondió Alice e inexplicablemente se relajaron, si Alice lo decía era verdad.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Emmet.

-No es conveniente, hijo. Le induje el coma. No estará consciente hasta mañana por la mañana. – Le informó Carlisle- Y todos debemos hacer lo mismo.

Nadie discutió.

Se despidieron uno a uno de Alice. Abandonaron lentamente la habitación y esperaron a Jasper que fue a dejar a su hija en su habitación.

Todos partieron directo a su casa. Con la sensación de que había dejado parte de ellos allí.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Edward caminaba sin rumbo fijo bajo la mortecina luz del amanecer. Se abrigó un poco más dentro de su chaqueta mientras observaba sus pies. Aunque en realidad solamente buscaba algo, cualquier cosa, en el que fijar su mirada. Solamente para que nadie descubriera su mirada vacía y su rostro carente de expresión. No estaba de humor para hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, provocadas por cosas simples como los pequeños copos de nieve que danzaban a su alrededor, el color de las florecillas floreciente a un lado de la calzada cubiertas por un níveo espolvoreado, la letra de la canción que estaba sonando por los auriculares de su iPod. Los recuerdos también eran provocados por cosas no tan insignificantes como el palpitar dependiente de su corazón y las mariposas que sentía al pensar en ella.

_En Bella._

Pero todas esas mariposas eran cruelmente asesinadas y pisoteadas por el terrible sentimiento de miedo. Miedo de perderla. De perderse a sí mismo porque ahora ella era parte de él. O él de ella. No sabía, era algo muy complicado de explicar y más cuando del peso de perder al ser amado recaía en sus hombros.

Y también se sentía culpable o al menos pensaba que debería estarlo. Por desear que Bella estuviera bien para que nunca se separa de su lado. Debía pensar en Emmet, apoyarlo a él y a su familia. La cual había desarrollado un rápido cariño a esa hermosa criatura que esperaba algún día fuera de su propiedad.

Pero no. No era así.

Quería que ella despierte para raptarla y alejara de todo. Y no se avergonzaba de eso. Pero sabía que debería. Y el hecho que debería pero no lo hacía porque no quería lo hacía sentir culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Estaba confundido y abrumado al mismo tiempo. Y muy muy preocupado. Por ella.

Salió de su burbuja depresiva y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado a mitad de la acera, mirando a la nada. Y debió pasar un rato inconsciente de lo que sucedía alrededor porque ahora se reproducía molestamente fuerte una canción de Reggaetón. Casi podía sentir como sus oídos vomitaban

_Emmet._

El único desgraciado capas de profanar de alguna manera sus pertenencias. Ah, cuanto lo apreciaba. Pero no saldría impune de esta.

Se quitó de un jalón los auriculares sin importarle que la música siguiera reproduciéndose. Una idea cruzo su mente cuando vio una florería la frente.

"_La belle fleur"***- _lindo nombre.

Entró dispuesto a comprarle un ramo a su amada. Paseó la vista por el lugar y su mirada se fijó en un bello ramillete de claveles rojos.

Sonrió.

Que mejor forma de demostrarle cuanto la amaba que con un clavel rojo.

La flor del amor apasionado.

***Recuerden que Bella tenía un shock hipovolémico o choque hemorrágico por lo que los cristaloides le sirven para llenar no solo el espacio vascular sino también el intersticio y el espacio intracelular que se contraen con la hemorragia severa. Carlisle los suministra tibios para ayudar a elevar la temperatura corporal.**

**** Quiere decir que la arteria no fue cortada totalmente por lo que con una sutura lateral cerraron el vaso. Solo que quedo un poco deforme debido a que la navaja arrancó un pedazo.**

*****La flor bella. En francés.**

**Hola chicas. ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento la tardanza, de verdad.**

**Pero me cogió una gripa infernal y como no me podía levantar de la cama mi mamá decidió que no era bueno para mí tener cerca la compu.**

**Seh, ya lo sé. Mi mamá no entiende de estas cosas. Pero no la juzguen al parecer "Es por mi bien".**

**¿Cómo la ven? No es por nada pero por casualidad ¿Alguien ha oído del estrés post traumático? ¿Y que a veces produce amnesia?**

**Muajajajjaa.**

**¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo cap.?**

**Comenten.**

**Saludos. **

**Alexandra.**


	13. Chapter 13

Existía una quietud desesperante dentro del auto. Que solo se veía interrumpida por la estúpida emisora de música clásica. ¡Quien carajos quiere escuchar la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven! ¡Mientras conduce!

_Bueno, probablemente el reprimido de Edward_-pensó Rosalie.

Sonrió malévolamente. _"Menos mal que apareció Bella para liberarlo" _su momentánea diversión decayó un poco, recordando los acontecimientos recientes en los últimos meses.

Tomó una respiración profunda y sé acomodo en su asiento. Bella era una chica fuerte, ella lo sabía. Saldría de esta.

Pero aun así se sentía un poco nerviosa respecto a eso. Para ella Bella era como una pequeña hermana. Una muy gruñona, y con un muy mal sentido de la moda. Y aunque no le interesara la ropa de la última temporada, Rose la amaba igual. Y no quería que algo le ocurriese. Ella no lo soportaría, y Emmet menos.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, Rose se sentía atrapada dentro del vehículo. Deseando poder saltar por la ventana, lanzarse por el puente por donde justo estaban pasando y caer grácilmente en el descapotable de algún modelo de traje de baño heterosexual. Aunque probablemente no era lo más conveniente en esos momentos. O nunca.

Se podía sentir la tensión que ella expedía en el aire.

O al menos Rosalie lo notaba, porque Emmet estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, conduciendo automáticamente.

Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero Rosalie lo conocía mejor que eso. Y la rigidez de sus hombros junto a los nudillos blancos que apretaban fuertemente el volante no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Ambos vivían en una casa familiar, porque sin haberlo hablado antes era obvio que ambos querían hijos. Rosalie siempre tuvo presente que un hijo era una gran responsabilidad, pero sobre todas las cosas una gran alegría. Una bendición. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de eso. Al menos por la parte de Emmet. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que traería a ese niño al mundo costara lo que costara, y le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran los demás. A excepción de Emmet, el padre de su hijo.

Sabía que debía decírselo lo más pronto posible, pero aun no encontraba el momento oportuno. Y eso era frustrante. Ella quería compartir todo eso con él. Gritarle en las mañanas después de vomitar, ordenarle en la tarde que le hiciera un masaje a sus doloridos pies, y rogarle a las cuatro de la mañana que le comprase unos tacos para comer. Todo con amor. Porque ella de antemano sabía que el embarazo no eran siempre flores y corazones. No porque lo hubiera experimentado antes, sino porque su querida madre la había llenado de temores a sus dieciséis años solo para que no se fuera "con un mal hombre". Y pues claro, no tuvo más opción que tranquilizarla aunque a escondidas tenía de novio al capitán de futbol americano. Lo que traducía: estar rodeada de sexo, alcohol y más sexo. No podía decir que Emmet fue el primer hombre en su vida, porque obviamente no lo fue, pero tampoco se fue a revolcar con cualquiera. Y a pesar de que a sus 27 años hubiera sido más romántico ser solamente de su marido en todas las formas posibles, sus anteriores relaciones fueron a conciencia y no por una calentura del momento. Otra cosa fue que ellos fingieran ser unos caballeros y terminaran siendo unos sucios bastardos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No era momento de pensar en Royce. Ahhh, ese maldito. Ella lo había superado hacía mucho tiempo.

Sintió como Emmet detuvo el coche, habían llegado a casa. Pero él no se movía o pestañeaba o apagaba el motor. Nada. Parecía un estúpido robot, esperando la siguiente indicación. Rose sabía que él estaba pasando por momentos muy duros, y aun así quería que confiara en ella para que ambos pudieran apoyarse mutuamente. Pero no le decía ni púdrete.* Y aunque Emmet nunca la insultara hubiera referido mil veces eso a aquel silencio inquietante. Porque así la ira que experimentaba en esos momentos sería justificada. O algo así.

Pero no. Todo culpa de las hormonas. Vaya que es difícil ser mujer.

Esperó un minuto, nada. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Nop.

-Emmet- lo llamo suavemente, pero él ni se inmuto- ¿Qué sucede cariño?- Nada.

Inspiró más fuerte de lo que pretendía. _Dios mío, dame paciencia- rogó. _Miró a su esposo y frunció el ceño. _Porque si me das fuerza te juro que lo mato. _

-¡Emmet Swan! ¡¿Tendrías la decencia de explicarme porque coño no mueves tu culo fuera de aquí?!- gritó. Haciendo que Emmet se sobresaltara.

El aludido miro a todas partes con desconcierto. Hasta que su mirada se fijó en la cara disgustada de su esposa.

-¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, tienes que gritar tan alto, mujer?- se quejó, apagando de una vez el motor y sacando la llave del contacto. Muy, pero muy fastidiado.

-¡Eh estado aquí tratando de hablarte y me ignoras! A mí, tu mujer. La que te aguanta todas tus estupideces y te deja dormir en la casa aun cuando destruyes la sala de televisión en tus arranques infantiles.

-¿Qué?

-¡No, me cambies de tema! Dime porque lo haces.

-¡Ya te dije que fue culpa de Jasper! Dijo que había una araña sobre la pantalla y no me quedo más remedio que…

-¡Basta!- replicó desesperada.

-Basta ¿Qué?- pregunto fastidiado.

-¿Cómo que qué?-dijo ofendida.

-¿"Como que qué" que?

-¡Emmet! No estoy para tus jueguecitos.

-¡No son ningunos jueguecitos! No sé por qué carajo estas enojada.- dijo alzando la voz.

-Claro que sí- replicó.

-Que no.

-¡Que sí!- chilló.

-¿Tienes la regla?- preguntó tratando de adivinar.

-¡No!- gritó con la cara roja de ira.

-¡Entonces no!- respondió de igual manera.

Rosalie suspiró, echando humo por la nariz. Se desabrochó el cinturón con ademanes bruscos dispuesta a salir de ahí cuanto antes. Se sentía claustrofóbica. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Emmet abrió su boca.

-¡Ja! Que bien. Ya armaste la pelea, ya te vas. ¿No?- se mofó.

Rosalie le gruñó en respuesta- Cierra la boca, no estoy en condiciones de pelear contigo ahora, por más que lo desees.

-Yo no lo deseo, tu eres la loca que grita de la nada.- se defendió.

Rosalie se enfureció de nuevo y se arrodillo en el asiento, encarándolo.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna loca! Tú eres el idiota que no habla conmigo- le espetó respirando rápidamente.

-¡Yo no soy ningún idiota!-respondió de igual manera.- ¡Tú eres la que no me dice porque está enojada!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- le gritó furibunda.

-¡Entonces explícamelo!- gritó más alto que ella.

Y ya no pudo más.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Y Emmet pronuncio dos palabras de las que se arrepintió inmediatamente- ¿De quién?

A Rosalie se le cortó la respiración y con lágrimas en los ojos salió del auto corriendo hasta la casa.

Emmet solo podía repetirse mentalmente mientras la perseguía.

_La cagué. _

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Era hermosa.

Simplemente bella. Y no podía dejar de observarla aunque eso le infringiera un terrible dolor en el corazón. Su piel cremosa había adquirido un poco de su característico tono rosa. Aunque sus labios seguían más pálidos de lo normal y su cuerpo estaba mucho más delgado, sus facciones más afiladas. Tan distintita pero la misma a la vez.

Su rostro expresaba paz, tranquilidad y más que nunca extrañó ver su ceño fruncido, o esa expresión tan salvaje y apasionada que siempre la caracterizaba.

Acaricio su mejilla pálida y más ahuecada, extrañando sus múltiples e inexplicables sonrojos. Que la delataban siempre, al igual que sus hermosos posos color chocolate. Como extrañaba perderse en ellos, contando a escondidas las infinitas motas más oscuras que se perdían en su iris.

Se detuvo en sus labios. Pasó los dedos delicadamente por todo su contorno. Una y otra y otra vez. Recordando su último beso. Y rogando porque hubiera más de esos. Que tuvieran besos de amor, de reconciliación, de ternura, de ella. Solo besos de ella.

Tomó asiento a su lado, buscando todos los matices que antes pudo notar en su ahora opaco cabello color caoba.

Como siempre hacía.

Porque todos los días eran iguales.

Salía a caminar por las mañanas, escuchando la misma canción de siempre. Se sentía identificado con _The Scientist. Coldplay_ era una de las pocas bandas que llamaban su atención. Entraba en la florería donde la amable dependienta le tenía listo su pequeño ramo. Aunque ahora no tenía nada de pequeño.

Sabía que todos la llenarían de ramos, y sorpresivamente fueron más de lo que él esperaba.

Empezó llevando un solo clavel puesto que pensó _a ella no le gustaría estar atestada de flores cuando despertara. _

Pero no lo hizo.

Siguió inconsciente aun después de que Carlisle retirara los sedantes. Pensaron que era normal, tal vez solo estaba durmiendo. Su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. Le dieron otro día. Edward se quedó a su lado, esperando que respondiera a sus susurros, o que arrugara su respingona nariz mientras el pasaba los pétalos de la flor por su rostro.

Otro intento fallido.

Volvió al segundo día con otro clavel que remplazara el anterior, quería que ella supiera cuanto la quería. Pero la llamativa flor roja quedó descuidadamente colocada junto a la anterior, marchitándose. Al igual que todas la flores a su alrededor. Eso no estaba bien.

¿Qué pensaría Bella cuando despertara?

Notaría que nadie cambiaba la flores ya marchitas y que no le enviaban nuevas. Tal vez se sentiría abandonada, justo como esas flores. Por lo que Edward tomo una decisión y se deshizo de todos los ramos marchitos, compró un jarrón de cristal y en el colocó el número de claveles representando el número de días que estuvo en el hospital. Aunque todos los días los traía todos nuevos. Por lo que ahora traía el número exacto de las que había ayer más uno, del día de hoy. Sus claveles siempre estaban frondosos. Llenos de vida. Como lo debería estar ella.

Otro día más, Edward entro al hospital mucho antes de que empezara su turno, saludo a Sally la recepcionista. Camino a través del infinito pasillo relucientemente blanco.

Nunca se había dado cuenta pero ahora las cosas las veía de una manera diferente. Desde que tenía conciencia había estado en hospitales. No porque estuviera enfermo ni nada por el estilo, en realidad hasta cuando era un guapetón pequeño bebe de rizos cobrizos sus defensas siempre estuvieron altas y nunca tuvo nada más allá de las repetitivas gripes invernales.

Siempre estuvo en hospitales por el simple hecho de que le gustaba el lugar de trabajo de su padre. Además que las enfermeras lo amaban. A sus cortos cinco años era todo un Don Juan. Y siempre tuvo el mismo pensamiento, cada vez que entraba. Le parecía que todo era blanco porque blanco significaba curación, vida. Eso lo explicaba todo, es decir: paredes blancas, pisos blancos, batas blancas, uniformes blancos, zapatos blancos, guantes blancos. ¡Todo era blanco! Y como trabajaba en ese ambiente, era lo más alegre para creer.

Pero ahora…

Ahora sabía que era una cruel mentira.

Blanco no es vida. Vida es el marrón de sus ojos, el rosa de sus mejillas, el negro de sus lunares, el naranja de algunas de sus pecas. El azul que vestía y verde de las manzanas que tanto le gustaba comer. Blanco no era vida, ni color. No era nada.

O lo era todo.

Muerte.

Era increíble que un lugar donde se suponía debiera salvar vidas fuera tan triste y desesperante. Donde todo era frio. Sin calor. Ni color.

Vacío.

Mientras la seguía observando colocó el gran ramo dentro del florero y desechó las del día anterior. Actualmente había treinta y dos sobre la mesita…blanca.

Estuvo algún tiempo hablando con Carlisle de lo que provocó el coma de Bella. Pero estaban muy confundidos. La actividad cerebral era normal, para alivio de todos. Y sus heridas se estaban curando bastante bien. Le hicieron pruebas, poseía defensa selectiva al dolor, movimiento de pupilas intacto, y movimiento de los ojos por estímulo del órgano del equilibrio intacto. Lo que determinaba que se encontraba en un coma de primer grado. Pero esté duraba unos cuantos días. Y ya había pasado más de un mes. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Estuvieron filosofando hasta que Jasper pronuncio algo que no se les hubiera pasado por la mente, pero que era bastante obvio y probable.

Hay veces en las que el cuerpo recurre como mecanismo de defensa el coma, como una especie de coma voluntario. Pero si no se despertaba se iría debilitando cada vez más. Los estímulos de Bella mejoraban cada día más. Pero de nuevo Jasper los hizo preocuparse nuevamente, menciono el TEPT. _Trastorno por estrés postraumático. _Lo que a Edward le preocupaba era que el TEPT provocaba amnesia total o parcial después de un evento traumático, sensación de un futuro desolador, pesimismo o anestesia emocional. No quería nada de eso para ella.

La TEPT es causada por entre otras cosas asesinatos, agresiones físicas violentas, tortura, secuestro, diversas formas de abuso sexual, distintas formas de maltrato psicológico o emocional y lastimosamente Bella había vivido la mayoría, si no es que todas. Eso lo hacía más miserable.

Empezó a hablarle, diciéndole que la protegería. Que estaría siempre a su lado. Pero ella parecía no escuchar, y él no era muy bueno con las palabras.

Así que hizo lo que más le sabía bien. Cantarle al oído. Y así lo hizo, entonando las frases que le venían a la cabeza, formando una hermosa canción. Y así estuvo por horas, cantando frases con sentido y otras con ninguno.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, (si tan solo__ hubiera sentido__ el__ calor__ de__ tu__ toque)_

_If__ I had only seen how you smile when you blush, (si tan solo hubiera visto como sonríes cuando te sonrojas)_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, (o como curvas tu labio cuando te concentras lo suficiente) _

_I would have known what I was living for all along. (Hubiera sabido para lo que estuve viviendo todo este tiempo)_

_What I've been living for. __(Por lo que he estado viviendo)_

Miré nuestros dedos entrelazado y no pude evitar sonreír al notar que encajaban perfectamente.

Seguí tarareando como tonto enamorado, hasta que canté algo que salió de mí ser.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are, _(renuncio a todo lo que fui por lo que tú eres)

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_. (Nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón)

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_ (si tan salo hubiera sabido que se sentía el ser tuyo)

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._( Bueno, hubiera sabido por lo que estuve viviendo todo ese tiempo)

_What I've been living for. _(Por lo que he estado viviendo)

-He estado viviendo por ti, Bella. Ahora lo sé.- le susurré con lágrimas en los ojos- Vuelve a mí cariño.- me aclaré la garganta- no sabes cuánto te amo.

Edward estuvo ausente durante unos segundos, hasta que algo ocurrió.

Y escuchó una palabra, solo una que le permitió deshacerse de esa molesta opresión en el pecho.

-Edward.

Alzo la vista rápidamente, Bella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-También te amo- dijo con voz ronca.

Y sin importarle nada, Edward se lazó sobre ella dándole el beso más indecente que puedes dar en un hospital.

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció?**

***Una expresión que se usa cuando alguien no te dice absolutamente nada.**

**A mí me encantó la pelea entre Rose y Emmet, en realidad no sé de donde salió. Tuve un pequeño problema y es que no sabía de qué escribir. Ayúdenme. ¡No dejen que vuelva a pasar!**

**¡Sorpresa!**

**Le dedicaré el próximo cap. a la que adivine correctamente que canción está cantando Edward.**

**Déjenme Reviews, ¡Los necesito para vivir!**

**Las quiero chicas.**

**Hasta luego,**

**Alexandra.**


End file.
